Facing Nightmares
by TheAlmightyWordAlchemist
Summary: Danny finally decides to tell his parents about his ghostly half, but things end up going completely wrong. Torture, blood, rape, all that jazz. Update: this is not for the faint of heart. If there was a rating higher than M I would tempted to mark it as that. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_"Breathe!"_ I reminded myself. "Just breathe!"

I stared up above me, memorizing every inch of my ceiling overhead. In my hands I held a rubber ball. I had been throwing it up towards the sky then catching it, but now my nervous energy was just having me attempting to squeeze the ball to death. The cold remnants of adrenaline still held their effects on my body. With the nervousness and intense anxiety I was feeling, I doubted they would be going away any time soon.

It had been over an hour! Why hadn't they come back yet?

The events that had just transpired played over and over again within the confines of my mind. It was as if I was replaying it to find out where anything might have gone wrong, some sort of explanation as to why they hadn't come back yet. Had I missed some small thing that could have been a sign as to what they were doing, where they had gone, or what could possibly be taking them so long?

I had stood at the railing of the staircase for nearly an hour before I finally got up the strength to move my feet forward. I had been listening to my parents discuss their latest ghost invention. This one was designed to send out a lasso coated in an Anti-Ghost material as to aid in capturing it.

_"I shouldn't be doing this," _I whispered to myself. _"I should wait until Jazz gets back."_

My sister had left sometime earlier in the day for a week long young psychologists camp. I was set to do the same, but for a space camp, in a matter of hours, but not before I did this.

This had been something that I had been debating about doing ever since the accident. For the longest time I swore off telling them, fearing what would happen if the world's most renown ghost hunters rejected their half-ghost child.

_"Danny," Sam began in one of our many discussions regarding the subject, "they're your parents. They'll love you no matter what."_

At the time, I had shaken it off like all the other times before. I didn't know how long I was going to keep shrugging the endless discussions off, but then the night before I had a surprise run-in with Dani. She had come by the house looking for me, but I was off fighting some random ghosts at the time so she decided to wait around invisibly until I came back. While she waited she overheard my parents worrying about where I was at such a late hour. They even talked about how I could possibly be so tired all the time and why I always came home with mysterious cuts and bruises. Dani told me how my mother was even moved to tears over how worried about me she was.

I hated to see my mother cry. It was one of the worst things in the world. She was such a strong, fearless woman, seeing the sight just made the whole world feel wrong. I had only seen her cry twice in my life. Once after her father had died and the other when she had accidentally dropped me when I was five, which had caused me to break my arm. It hurt her much more than it hurt me. The pain that I had been feeling in my arm was nothing compared to the pain of seeing her cry.

Upon hearing just how much my parents were worrying about me, I decided that I needed to tell them. After all, they were my parents. Like Sam had said, they would love me no matter what, right?

This thought, however, didn't make the process any easier.

It was only after the focus of my parents' conversation went from the new ghost weapon to the issue of me and Jazz's absence from the house for the next week that I finally was able to make my feet move forward. Never before had the walk from the top of the stairs to the kitchen doorway felt so long.

They didn't notice me for a couple minutes—though it felt like an eternity to me. I wanted to say something, but my nerves were so on end all I could do was stare at my orange and teal clad parents.

"What's up, Danny?" my Dad finally greeted upon noticing me.

It was my father's breaking of the ice that allowed my body to move forward to actually enter the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you about something," I said, hating at how my voice was already shaking as I stepped forward and joined them at the table.

My mother smiled and waved her hand. "Finally! Danny, we already know about you and Tucker. I just want you to know we love you no matter who you love."

"What? Mom, no. It has nothing to do with anything like that."

"Well what's it you want to talk to us about then?" she asked after I remained silent for a moment.

I couldn't look at their questioning, concerned eyes. I looked down at my hands, as if suddenly fascinated by the veins that interlaced through their workings. I didn't want to do this. Why couldn't they just know and save me from this conversation?

"There's something I've been needing to tell you," I began, voice soft under the restraints of the fear that was uncontrollably consuming me. "I've been needing to talk to you about it for a while."

Thanks to the amount of rehearsing I had done, what came out next wasn't as full of stumbling or stammering as it could have been. It wasn't perfect, but it could have been worse. I started out by telling them all about the accident and then moved on to the evolution of my powers. I even went out of my way to explain the whole Freak Show thing and kidnapping the mayor incident. I ended it with proofing to them that all I had said was true. I transformed and showed them Danny Phantom.

I had thought everything was going well while I was telling them, but afterwards all they could do was stare at me. They couldn't say anything. They didn't have a disgusted, accepting, or even confused look on their faces. They just stared at me, emotionless. Finally, my father stood up and said he and my mother had to go for a walk so they could talk. They told me to go and wait in my room until they got back.

And so here I waited, still; now over two hours since they had left. The bus that would take me to the space camp would be here in half an hour. I decided that if they didn't come back before then than I would just go on the bus and leave them to think it over for a week without my presence. Perhaps that's all they needed, alone time to think. Perhaps that's why they were still out on their walk.

I had been just about to get up and gather up my bags when suddenly the knob on my door began to move. I quickly sat up when I saw my mom open the door. My Dad stood behind her, both of their faces unreadable and distant.

"Mom, Dad…" I began. I paused when they started walking towards me. "Did you guys…."

Still no form of any sort of response.

"Guys?"

They didn't stop walking towards me, the expressionless look still etched across their faces.

"Mom?"

"You're not our son," she said darkly as suddenly I felt her hand pin me down on my bed. Before I had time to react or even go intangible my dad held an unusual smelling cloth over my face. Before I was fully aware what was going on, my vision quickly started to spotting and I felt myself drifting away from consciousness.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

What was that noise?

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Where was I?

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

What hit me?

It felt as though I had been eaten by a semi-truck, chewed up, and then spat back out.

When I tried to open my eyes I was quickly greeted by a blinding, flooding light. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to make sense of my surroundings before opening them again. I was on a cold, hard surface. When I tried to get up I was greeted with the horrify fact that my wrists and ankles were bound down. This realization made me attempt to open my eyes again. I blinked away the blindness until my eyes adjusted to the light.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I wished to hell and back that I hadn't.

I was strapped down to a cold, stainless steel examination table. There were various machines with flashing colors all around me. Beside me, a tray filled with variously sized scalpels, saws, and syringes. Standing beyond all the machines and medical equipment, my parents were whispering to each other, backs turned to me.

The hell?

_I had to get out here! _

I quickly transformed into Danny Phantom and tried to phase through the restraints. Horror struck me as I realized that the restraints had been treated with an Anti-Ghost material. I fought with all my might to break through the restraints. I ended up making the table shift which caused my parents to turn their attention towards me.

"Mom! Dad!" I cried out, hoping to talk some sense into them so that they might let me free.

"Shut up!" my father roared. I reeled back with the force of his words. Never before had I heard him use such a tone before—not even to the other ghosts he had tried so capture and destroy. It was filled with pure and utter hatred. "You're not our son. Our son died in the ghost portal accident. You are a disgusting, veil monster!"

My mouth fell open and my heart dropped into my stomach. "Mom," I breathed, my pleading prayer.

"Don't you dare call me that," she roared as she slapped me across the face.

The force of the slap tossed my head in the opposite direction. I kept my head turned, my face stinging, not wanting to face what was happening.

"Jack," I heard my mother order, dark and cold, "get the mouth restraint. I don't want to hear him scream."

This couldn't be happening!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack," I heard my mother order, dark and cold, "get the mouth restraint. I don't want to hear him scream."

This couldn't be happening!

I turn my head with this and saw my Dad looking for something in one of the drawers. I had to get out of this! _Now!_

"Please," I begged. "I'm sorry. I can go away forever and promise to never come back, just please don't do this!"

My mother got right up in my face, pointing an accusing finger inches away from my eyes. "You disgusting piece of scum. _Shut up!_ We are the world's most renowned ghost hunters and scientists. It's our job to learn all we can about ghosts and what makes them tick. And you, you are nothing but a ghost."

The hate in her eyes. It was as if I could feel the anger and loathing that seethed from her. The woman who had been with me from the time I was born, telling me she loved me and had always been there for me in every way possible, now despised me to the very core. I could feel my heart breaking away into a million pieces inside of me. My parents, the people to whom I loved so much, had turned their backs on me. What was the point to anything?

My father was now stalking towards me with an unusual looking metal mouth cover. It looked as though they had made some sort of ghost device that kept ghosts from talking—or screaming, apparently, in my case.

I had to get through to them! Even if they no longer saw me as their son, there still must have been some part of a parental instinct in there that wouldn't let them do anything like this, right?

"Dad," I pleaded, tears now escaping from my eyes as the terror took even more of a hold on my heart, "please! _Please!_ Don't!"

"You are not my son," he spat through clenched teeth. "My son died a year ago. You are _nothing_."

With that, he jerked around my head to get the ghostly contraption on. It covered my mouth and secured my chin in place so that it was impossible to say—or scream—anything. Thankfully, it didn't cover the nose so I was still able to breathe.

I began shaking uncontrollably. I did my best to fight against the restraints even harder than I had previously. But it was pointless. They were too strong. I even tried to transform back into Danny Fenton, hoping that my human appearance would gain some sort of sympathy from my merciless ghost hunting parents, but the Anti-Ghost material on the restraints prevented me from doing that. For some reason, I had been able to transform into a ghost, but I wasn't able to transform out of being one.

My mother looked over at the tray of various, scary looking medical instruments as if making sure all things were in place for whatever ghastly ideas she had in that ever questioning head of hers. She then took up a thick pair of scissors and slowing brought them towards my face. I quickly forced closed my eyes, unsure of what she planned on doing with them. Upon feeling an unusual tugging on my chest I opened my eyes to see my mother cutting away at my jumpsuit.

_"Stop that!"_ I tried to scream, but the mouth restraint prevented me from doing so. Instead, I just jerked my head around, continuing to try to break free of the restrictive restraints.

"We may have to use a sedative if it doesn't stop moving," my mother called out to my father.

_It._ I was an _it_ now? Had it really been that easy to write me off as their son? So quickly? I really was nothing more than a ghost to them. A horrible monster. Something to be studied.

My mother leaned in close to examine my now bare chest. I could feel her cool breath on my skin. It made me uncomfortable so I tried to shrink away, which wasn't very effective given the restraints.

"Note the apparent, yet unnecessary, need to breathe," my mother announced.

"Noted," my father acknowledged. I turned my head and saw that he was setting up a camcorder on the other side of the room.

Not only were they going to tear apart their son, they were going to film it!

While my head was turned my mother rammed a needle into my arm. She drove it in deep, taking out some of my glowing green ectoplasm. The painful bite made me jerk my arm around trying to get free.

"Jack, go ahead and get the sedative," my mother ordered as she closely examined the contents of the syringe after taking it out of my arm. "Not enough to knock it out, just to calm it down."

_"Mom, stop,"_ I tried to plead. _"Please, just don't."_

My father stalked towards me with a large, painful looking needle in his hands.

_"Send me away,"_ I tried to make my tearful eyes beg. _"Anything! Just not this!"_

While my father took hold of one of my arms, ready to drive the needle in, my mother took up one of the scalpels and held it up in the light, as if admiring the sharp edge.

_"Please, no!"_

I ignored the painful bite in my arm and only watched as my mother waved the blade closer and closer to my chest.

"So let's begin," she announced as the cold, sharp metal finally made contact with my skin.

_"Nooo!"_

__**Thank you for reading. Please feel free to tell me what you think. I greatly treasure reviews, even if you just merely tell me my writing is shit. XOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3

"So let's begin," she announced as the cold, sharp metal finally made contact with my skin.

_"Nooo!"_

I watched in horror as my mother swiftly moved the scalpel over my chest. She made a straight, clean cut all the way across from my collarbone to my sternum. She had done it so quickly that I hadn't even had time to properly react.

By the time she had lifted the blade to do the same incision on the other side of my chest, I was already starting to feel the effects of the drug that my father had injected into me. I wanted to react to the pain that was erupting from my chest, but the sedative made it feel as though I had completely detached from my body. I still felt the pain—oh, did I feel the pain!—but I was too far gone to react. It was as though I was a spectator, sitting safely within the confines of my mind, watching a horrible horror movie and there was this special effect that allowed me to feel everything that was going on in the film.

After mirroring the incision she had just made, she took her terrible blade and slowly dragged it down my abdomen.

A weird sound was coming from my throat. I then figured out that this body I was spectating in was trying to scream without the use of a mouth. It's an awkward, muffled sound, screaming without the use of one's mouth closed, but still a scream nonetheless.

I only wished I had been screaming louder to drown out the horrible, sickening sound of my flesh being pulled back to reveal my gory, exposed insides.

"Fascinating," I heard my father say from so far away. "It has a completely human anatomy on the inside as well."

_Well duh!_ I wanted to scream. _I tried to explain it to you! I'm only half ghost!_

I watched in horror as they then began to poke around at my ghostly organs. Testing this, getting a feel for that, taking a sample of this, oh let's poke that. It was unbearable. The sight, the pain. I couldn't take any more of it. The only I was still alive was because they were doing all this to half of me that was already dead.

Just when I had started to believe that it couldn't possibly get any worse, they took at the bone saw.

_"No! Nononono!"_ I tried to speak out, the effects of the sedative starting to wear thin; but the mouth restraint prohibited me from doing so. _"Please, mommy! No!"_

But then I heard it. The whine of the deadly machinery firing up. I had regained control of my head, able to make it loll about in an attempt to protest as the ghastly thing slowly made its way towards my ribcage. But then it came. The smell! Oh, the smell! It was as if someone was burning something wrecked. The pain was horrible. There is nothing I can compare it to.

For some reason, out of all the pain I had just endured, now was the time that I finally blacked out. Never before had I been so thankful for unconsciousness.

**This was a mini-chapter. I would have written more but this just seemed like a good place to break this section off. More to come very soon, lovelies.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I make an extremely unhuman sound due to my excitement every time I see one! Please, review on!**


	4. Chapter 4

I had gotten pretty accustomed to waking up dazed and confused after being knocked out so many times during my ghost hunting. So much so that I was now quite good at assessing whatever situation I was in upon waking up. This time though, upon opening my eyes I knew I didn't want to make sense of the horrible scene before me. But all too soon, seeing the metal examination table I was pinned to, the ectoplasm-covered medical instruments on the table beside me, the healing (thanks to my ghostly speed-healing) Y shaped incisions on my chest, and my parents leaning over a computer and talking giddily, it all came back. Ever bit. From the telling them of my ghost half, to them coming into my room only to knock me out, and even the vivisection.

There was no way to know just how long I had been out. Part of me didn't want to know, honestly. However, I could tell by the unusual looking incision, stretching from my wrist all the way to my elbow, that they hadn't stopped their insane experiments even after had I passed out.

Much to my sadness, after regaining a bit more clarity, I realized that I still had the mouth restraint on. I guess that they didn't want me to scream out for help even in unconsciousness.

"I want to run similar tests on its human half," I heard my dad say as he examined over the computer screens.

"I wonder what will happen when we kill that half?" my mother mused. "Will a ghost be formed from that half or will the ghost portion just take over?"

_When?_ It's not an _if_ but a _when_ in regards to them killing me.

"I guess we'll find out eventually," my father responded.

I shut my eyes as hard as I could and felt my hot tears roll freely down my face. How? How could things have gone so horribly wrong? Why was I foolish enough to think they my parents would keep loving me after hearing about my ghost powers? They are the world's most renowned ghost hunters. What did I think would happen? _'Okay, son, even though you're half of what we've spent our entire lives dedicated to hunting, studying, and killing, we'll still love you and act as though everything's normal!'_ Stupid!

I deserved this.

Perhaps it had been my stirring that alerted them, or even the sound of my crying, but suddenly my father slammed a fist down on the table I was strapped to, alerting me to attention and sending my heart rate off the charts.

"Listen up, Ghost," he ordered, a rage and hostility in his voice that made me inwardly shrink away like a small child. "Change back to your human form. We have some tests we want to run."

Even if I could have done that, I wouldn't. They were going to kill Danny Fenton within seconds if their 'tests' were anything like what they had done to Danny Phantom.

I shook my head.

"I said transform!" he roared viciously. He threw up his fist again, but instead of it coming down on the table, this time it came pounding down onto my marred chest.

The pain! Oh my god! I thought I was going to pass out again! My vision was even starting to spot with black.

The force on my chest threw me into a coughing fit, but my mouth was forced shut, so all that could be heard was a rough, throaty sound as I gasped for air through my noise, all the while making the throat-scream I had done earlier.

After the painful fit was over, my father came within inches of my face glaring down on me. "Pay attention, Ghost. You had better do what I say, when I say it, or things will start getting really unpleasant for you."

As if they weren't already?

_"I can't!"_ I tried to say through my eyes as I shook my head.

"Fine then," my father said as he pushed himself back and walked over to the desk. He brought back with him a beaker filled with an intimidating substance inside. He held it tilted, the contents just dying to be spilled out, just inches above my thigh. "Have it your way." He then spilt some of the mysterious chemical onto my leg.

It was acid. Searing, unbearable pain shot through me. I screamed as I banged my head against the metal table as hard as I could, hoping to distract myself from that pain with another (it didn't work).

It took a while for the pain to subside enough for me to regain any sort of composure. Even then, I was still twitching with pain and my chest was convulsing with my now hysteric state.

_"Stop! I'll do anything! Just please stop! I'll even let you kill me!"_

"Ready to transform?" my father asked, holding up the beaker and swirling around the contents dauntingly.

_"I can't!"_ I tried to scream through the mouth restraint. _"Take away the Anti-Ghost materials and I will!"_

"No?" he asked, darkly amused, in response to my still ghostly state. He handed the beaker to my mother who had obtained a huge, painful looking needle. "Last chance," my father offered as she began filling the needle with the acid.

I went wild. I frantically tried to break free of the restraints, even harder than I had previously, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

_"NO!"_ I screamed through the mouth restraint. _"NONONO! Mom, No!"_

But she did it. After she filled that monstrous needle up with that wretched substance, she then drove it right into the already injured part of my thigh and sent the contents rushing in.

I had only _thought_ that the previous acid experience had hurt. It was _nothing_ compared to this.

_"Please, just kill me!"_

__**I said an update was coming soon. This time, soon meant a couple of hours.**

**I again thank you dearly for the reviews. Keep them coming! I love to know your thoughts. Even if your only thoughts during this is that you want ice cream. Me too! Let's go get some! Cookies 'n cream all the way!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Kill me!" _I tried to scream through the mouth restraint. _"Just kill me!"_

After four more rounds with the acid, my parents decided to give it up for the time being and conduct more 'tests' while I was in my ghost state. Currently, they were seeing how I react to electricity.

Results: I get electrocuted.

Shocking.

_"Dad, please stop!"_ I screamed out. I couldn't take much more of this. What I would give to die and just make this all end!

Thankfully, he put away the probe he had been electrocuting me with. Of course, despite the relief, I also dreaded what could possibly be next. He typed some things on the computer while my mother was off out of view doing something that I preferred not to know about.

"Hey, Mads," my dad said as he stretched out and bellowed out a deep yawn. "I'm hitting the hay. Are you staying down here or going up with me?"

"I have a few more theories I want to try out tonight," she replied, still out of view.

"Alright," he said as he got up with a grunt. As he walked past me he didn't even look at me. Not a look of regret or one of satisfaction. He just looked onward towards the door. I heard him kiss my mom then say, "Goodnight."

It was silent now, with the exception of some sort metal 'clicks' as my mother did whatever it was that she was doing. I wanted to crane my head back and get a glimpse, some sort of hint as to what was going to come next, but I just couldn't muster up the energy. All I could do was writhe in my pain and loll my head about helplessly.

After what must have been half an hour, she came back into view, carrying a tray of very odd medical instruments that I had no idea what they could be used for.

_"Wh—what are you going to do?"_ I tried to ask through the mouth restraint.

She made no response to my unintelligent sounds. Instead, she took out a long leather strap. She moved to the end of the table and tried to force my head down; she obviously wanted to strap my head down with the leather. I tried to fight back by jerking my head around, doing whatever I could to resist. It was rather useless. She ended up grabbing a handful of my white hair then banged my head down on the metal table with a surprising amount of force. She repeated this until I stopped resisting. She then securely restrained my head down to the table.

I let out a whimper as I saw her move back to her tray filled with the scary medical objects.

_"Please, just don't!" _I tried to call out.

She ignored me as she once again moved out of sight. She soon returned with an IV filled with a dark, unusual looking fluid inside. I didn't even try to fight this time as she shoved the needle into my arm.

_"What are you going to do?"_ I wanted to ask, not sure if I would want an answer even if she could have heard me.

She then picked up a long, thin metal object. It had long daunting claws and guards on it. It looked like glasses from hell, sort of. She held them up towards the light, as if making sure what she was about to do was going to work, then slowly brought them closer to my face.

Responsively, I shut my eyes and let out a pitiful cry, scared of what was going to happen next.

"Open your eyes, Ghost," she ordered, cold and emotionless.

I tried to make out a sad 'Na-uh' in my throat to tell her I wasn't going to do it.

"I said open your eyes!" she barked out, sending me crawling back into the dark places in my mind. "Or, if you prefer, I can get the acid out again."

Now hating the very sound of the word, I slowly, dejectedly opened my eyes. She then hovered in real close around my head. She opened up my eyes wide with one hand and began attaching the instrument with the other. The horrible thing kept my eyes wide open, completely unable to be shut.

She then went back to her tray and dropped some unusual liquid in my eyes. I wanted to blink it away, but couldn't.

"Stop crying or it might affect my results," she ordered.

I choked down my sob, trying to do what she said. I was at her mercy. There was nothing I could do now to stop her.

At first, what she did to my eyes was uncomfortable and scary, but manageable. It mostly just consisted of her flashing various lights in my eyes and taking up a scope and looking at them real closely. Every so often she would let out a simple 'Hmm' or jot something down in her notes.

"Since you are so insistent on not changing back to your human form," she began, out of view of my limited sight, "are you able to at least change back your eyes? One grunt for 'yes' and two for 'no'."

I wavered a moment. I really didn't know if I could or not. I could just grunt twice, avoid whatever she was going to do and end this test all together. Then again, if I was able to revert just my eyes back to Danny Fenton's, maybe it would spark the parental instinct within her and she would let me go. Either way, I really didn't care anymore.

After deciding, 'Meh, what the hell', I focused my very limited energy on my eyes. While in my Danny Fenton form, whenever I had been angry or stressed sometimes my eyes would flick over to Danny Phantom's. I had never tried to do the same while in the form of Danny Phantom, but surely if I could do it on one side of my two selves if I could do it on the other?

It was hard to do it without closing my eyes, sort of like when someone tells you to not blink but then suddenly you have to blink like you never have before in your life, but after a moment I was able to do it.

"Good," my mother hummed as she once again hovered around my head. She did the exact same things she had done to Danny Phantom's eyes. I could only hold on for so long, though. Only being partway transformed really drained my energy, which I did not have much of. I was able to hold on long enough for her to finish her tests. Not a moment later I flashed them back to my green, glowing eyes.

"Interesting," she muttered to herself as she took away the eye piece and took out the IV.

I had hoped that this was going to be all for the night. That perhaps this time their 'tests' had been easy-ish on me.

I was wrong.

I had been enjoying the unappreciated ability to close my eyes so much that I hadn't even noticed her put away the instruments and return with a new toy.

"If you scream too much I'll bring out the acid," she said coldly.

I opened up my eyes in time to see her standing above me holding a long, horrible knife in her stretched out hand.

_"What are you going to do with __**that**__?"_ I tried to yell out.

With a cold and dark look in her eyes, she held the knife over the forearm of the arm that they had not made the incision on. She touched the skin for a moment, poking it, as if making sure it was really there, then brought the knife in close. Without a moment of hesitancy, she began cutting away at the skin.

I screamed out. I wanted to bang my head against the table again but it was still strapped down. All I could do was close my eyes and scream, praying for it to be over.

After what felt like an eternity, the cutting stopped and it ended with a sickening 'plop'. I slowly opened my eyes and craned to see that she had cut off a large section of skin and it was now sliding around in a tray.

I continued to scream and cry out in agony, pain ebbing from my arm. All sounds from me stopped however when my mother came back into my limited view holding a beaker filled with that wrecked substance mockingly in her hands.

"I told you not to scream," she said darkly as she poured the acid over my mutilated arm.

Pain! So much pain when I thought it couldn't get any worse! I want death! All I want is death now!

_"Kill me! I'll do anything you want! Just kill me!"_

__**And here is your update for the day. I think I'll make this a daily-update sort of thing. I'm kind of addicted to writing this.**

**There might be a poll attached. There might not. It all depends on if I was able to figure out how to work it or not.**

**Thank you ever so greatly for the reviews! I have probably read over each and every one of them fifty times. I'll be catching up on responses soon hopefully. No more tipsy responses from me, I promise. **

**Thank you again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Despite the fate that I have changed the rating on this piece to 'M' I would like to give an additional serious warning to this particular chapter. There is rape involved. It's not too graphic ****_(I do warn you though, this is based on my judgement and my judgement says that all that I've written so far is tame, so keep that in mind)_****, but I do realize that there are some who are sensitive towards the subject. It's because of that that I've made this chapter so that if you choose not to read it, the overall story will still make sense to you. So, with that out of the way, here we go…**

"Might as well get some sleep," my mother had said darkly as she shut off the lights to the lab, "because tomorrow I have some things I want to test with a blow torch."

I thought I would be relieved when my mother finally went to bed, thinking maybe that would give me a break from the torture so I could some much needed rest, but I was wrong. Being alone was horrible! Every shadow, the slightest of movements, would send me into a panic attack, thinking that my parents had returned. When I wasn't being succumbed to a panic attack, I was writhing in my pain and sobbing my eyes out. All I wanted to do at this point was die.

Probably the worst part of it was the restraints. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I couldn't even turn my head! I was totally trapped and completely helpless.

The night passed in an agonizingly slow fashion. It could have been five minutes or three lifetimes, all were the same to me.

When those blinding lights flicked back on again, I gasped loudly and tried to blink my eyes in an effort to adjust to the light.

"Sleep well?" I heard my father's voice question from out of view. "I slept like a baby!"

At the sound of his voice I had a fit of wildness. I was jerking to get free, screaming profanities, doing whatever I could to try to escape. It was pointless, however. I was going to die here and it was going to be under the hands of my parents.

After a few minutes, he still continued to remain out of view. It was like Jaws, when you know the shark is in the water but you don't know where it is. I soon heard some clanking on the other side of the room, to which I knew was the direction of the larger supplies closet. A shiver went threw me at the thought of what could possibly be in there.

It wasn't but a few moments later that I saw by craning my eyes to the point where I could have sworn they were surely going to pop out of my head, that my father had wheeled a new, clean examination table next to mine.

_"You want me to have a clean bed?"_ I spat in my mind. _"Wow! You're such a good parent!"_

"If you even _think_ about struggling or trying to resist what I'm about to do," my father warned within inches of my face, "I'll pour so much acid on you that there'll be nothing left!"

The very word made me cringe. I gave the weakest, most limited nod I could manage, deciding to do whatever it took to either A) die or, if that was impossible, B) avoid the acid at all costs.

My father wheeled the new table so that it was touching mine. As he neared the side of my table where my head was located, I flinched. He made no response to it. He bent down and undid the leather strap that had been restraining my head.

I would have been excited over this small bit of freedom, but how my father was looking at me started to scare me. He was gripping the leather strap in his hands, twisting it through his fingers in an antsy fashion. He was muttering to himself quietly, as if an argument in his head was trying to escape through his mouth. The only words I was able to hear and make out were "Yes…yes" and "Perfect time as any."

My father's face then changed from one of inner conflict to that of determination. He then moved down the table, letting his hand trail down my bare body. I shivered and tried to shrink away, but there was nowhere to shrink too. I cringed as his hand lingered around my most intimate of areas.

"Remember what I said about the acid," he ordered, voice filled with an aggressiveness that terrified me.

Being transferred from one table to the other was painful and awkward. Essentially, he was just setting me over to the other table that way I was faced down. I guess they wanted some new skin for their next 'tests', my back.

I turned my head away from him, already knowing what they had in store for me today. I didn't even look at him as his breathing became awkwardly louder.

Suddenly, a new weight came clanking onto the table, throwing it momentarily off balance.

_"What the?"_ I tried to ask as I turned my head to see what was going on.

My father had climbed onto the table with me and straddled himself on my legs. He was desperately fiddling with the lower half of his hazmat suit.

_"Wh—what are you doing?"_ I asked pitifully. But I knew. I knew exactly what he was doing. I just didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to believe that my father would actually do that to me.

But he did. Then it started. I screamed out at the top of my lungs, desperate for anyone to hear me and save me. It was horrible, unbearable. I shut my eyes and retreating far back into the crevices of my mind, pretending that I had died long ago and that all this was just some sort of warped dream.

_"I just want it to end!"_ I screamed out inside my mind. _"I'll do anything! Just make it stop!"_

I began to bang my forehead against the table so hard, in an attempt to distract myself from what was really going on, that ectoplasm began running into my eyes. My father responded by putting one hand on my back and the other on the back of my head, pinning me completely down at a crushing level. I was completely helpless to him.

"_Just stop!"_ I pleaded. _"For the love of god! Stop!"_

**Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! They are my drugs! I'm constantly flicking over to them as I write, an action done to rebuild my writing confidence so that I might continue with the story. Thank you so much!**

**You get two updates today, mostly because I'm procrastinating with my homework.**

**Thank you again! XOXOXOX!**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Kill me. Oh please, kill me,"_ I begged pitifully through the mouth restraint. My body twitched from the pain that was racking through my every nerve.

My mother had lived up to her word, she did her 'tests' that she had wanted to do with the blow torch, as well as other conductors of heat. They were seeing how much heat I could bare. After they got those results, they continued to burn me just for fun. My entire back was now completely composed of oozing, raw flesh. Even the air stung it to an unbearable level.

The monsters were at the computer now, typing in their twisted results.

"Do you think it responds to poison?" I heard my mother muse. "You know, if it could survive such a thing, it would make an excellent test subject to the effects of biological weaponry."

I hated them. I hated the very sound of their voices. I wanted them to burn. Just as they had burned me.

"We'll have to try that," my father said in agreement.

_"Go to hell!"_ I screamed through the restraint.

"Ghost," my mother barked, fury and disgust consuming her voice, "shut up or we will make you shut up!"

I buried my face into the uninviting metal and choked back my angry sobs. I wanted to rip them apart. Tear _them_ molecule by molecule.

"You know, dear," my mother began on a quieter, more human note with my father, "Jazz is coming home in a few days. We need to decide on how we're going to handle _this_ with her."

_Jazz._ In all the torment and chaos I had completely forgot about her. She was coming back! There was hope! She could save me!

"Do you think she knows?" my father questioned.

"Either way I doubt she'll take it very well," my mother responded.

_"Of course she won't take it well!"_ I snorted within the confines of my mind. _"You're ripping to shreds your own kid! How could anyone take that well?"_

They were silent for a moment, pondering. "We could seal the lab off from her but eventually she's going to ask what happened to her brother," my father said.

"We could tell her the truth," my mother suggested. "Her brother died a year ago in an accident, and all that she's been seeing is a ghost who resembles him."

_"That's not going to work!"_ I tried to shout out to them bitterly.

I then heard someone suddenly slam their hand down on the table. "I warned you, Ghost," my mother roared.

I turned my head and saw her heading towards the acid.

_"No! I'm sorry! I'll be quiet! I'm sorry!"_ I frantically tried to fight against the restraints, even rocking the table a bit.

But my desperate plea for mercy was lost on my mother. She grabbed up the beaker and then took her place at the side of the examination table. She held up the glass, a wicked smile etched across her face.

_"Please!"_ I cried out, now frozen with the fear of what was coming. _"I'll be good! I'm sorry!"_

Then, with a sick, twisted chuckle that was like poison to my ears, she tipped the beaker and let the contents pour unto my already burnt back.

I screamed out and clenched my fists so hard that my nails drove into my skin.

_"I just want this all to end! Please make it end!"_

**And so here's your update for the day. As always, thank you for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"_ I cried pathetically.

The monsters were taking their lunch break. Even cruel, heartless bastards need to maintain a well-balanced diet, apparently.

_"I wanna go home!"_ I cried out again.

_But you __**are**__ home,_ the sick truth of reality whispered in my ear, which just made me break down even more.

Everything, my whole world, anything that I had ever had in life, was gone. Never to return. All because me and my stupid self just had to tell the world's most renowned ghost hunters my little secret. Idiot! This was all my fault and I knew it.

I honestly wasn't sure how much more I could take. I was surprised I had made it this long, to be honest.

I wish I really had died in that accident like my parents planned on telling my sister—fully died, not just half-died. If I had, then none of this would have happened. Then I would have been fully dead, a true ghost, not just the cursed halfa I was now. I wouldn't have to die over and over again like I had been these past couple of days. I would have died once and that would have been it. Oh, the sweet luxury of death!

Part of me was tempted to fight against all forces and transform into my human self, just so that my parents might finally really kill me. But I couldn't let them win. No, this was the only way I could fight back. This was the only revenge I could ever have. To not give them what they oh so desperately wanted.

I could hear their voices upstairs. Talking. Laughing. Going about like this was just any other day. Like they didn't have a son who they were torturing to death in the basement. Like they weren't having a sick enjoyment while doing it.

_"Monsters," _I hissed. _"I hate them!"_

Just the very thought of them, the sound of their voices, filled my mouth with the taste of bile—though it might have actually been my own ectoplasm. With every passing second my passionate hate for them grew.

_"We'll just see how you like it_," I spat, thinking of all the things I was going to do to them once I got free.

They had called me a monster when all this first started. I may not have been when I entered this, but I was for sure leaving it with having fully earned the title.

_"Just wait,"_ I chuckled darkly. _"Just wait."_

I flinched when I heard them coming down the stairs, but as soon as they came into view I let out a low warning growl. They ignored it and went to their stupid computer.

"So you've recalibrated the shield so that it'll work on it even in its human form?" I heard my mother question in wonder.

_"I'm going to tear you apart with my teeth!"_ I screamed at them.

"Yep," my father answered cheerfully. "It will never going to see the light of day again."

_"Then I'm going to dunk you in ac—the bad stuff!"_ I continued to scream.

"Shut up, Ghost," my mother ordered, distracted from the conversation she was having with my father by my unintelligent noise.

I ignored her warning and continued on. _"And then I'm going to burn you alive!"_

"I said _shut up_!" my mother yelled, picking up the beaker in a warning fashion.

She walked towards me as I kept on with my yelling, completely uncaring towards any threats towards me at this point. _"And you're going to __**ENJOY**__ it! Because __**I **__said so!"_

She took up a needle and slowly began filling it with that wrecked substance as if final warning, but it meant nothing to me. _"And I'm going to enjoy it too!"_

"Fine!" she spat as she drove the needle into my already decaying leg.

My body reacted to the pain as it always did, a process of tensing then going wild, but instead of my usual screaming, this time I laughed. I laughed all the way through the injection and even after the pain had gotten itself under control. I laughed. Hysterically.

This prompted my mother to give me a quizzical look then do the acid injection all over again. But this didn't stop my laughter.

I laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed some more.

She took a step back, looking towards the electrocution device, obviously thinking that this would get me to stop.

_"And you're going to enjoy it,"_ I repeated, _"and so will I."_

**You get two again today, mostly because I'm procrastinating yet again, except this time with my creative writing homework.**

**I think I'll have cheese now.**

**As always, thank you for shopping at Walmart—I mean reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken six rounds with the electric prod for my mother to finally get me to shut up. My laughing had obviously disturbed her because she hadn't come near me since. At the moment, she was hovering over my father who was still typing away at the computer. She would glance over at me from time to time, but would quickly look away when she saw that I was looking at her too. The amount of discomfort she was displaying brought me great pleasure.

_"Are we starting to have fun yet?"_ I chuckled inside my head.

After ten more minutes of my constant staring, my mother fidgeted for a bit then whispered weakly, "Ah, Jack, I'm going to take a nap for a bit."

"Alright," my father acknowledged, not looking up from the screen.

As soon as she left, however, I felt a wave of sudden regret. _"Wait! Come back! I'm sorry!"_ I tried to call out.

I didn't want to be alone with _him_. I think I'd rather go through another round of ac—the bad stuff, before I got left alone with a room with him. Suddenly, every move, every breath he took made me start to hyperventilate with fear. My limbs were shaking uncontrollably and I started to cry again.

_"Please come back!"_ I called out to my mother within the confines of my head. _"I promise to be good!"_

Nothing happened for a while. All he did was just stare at the screen and type things in every now and then. Part of me wanted to know what he was doing, but the rest of me just lacked the care anymore.

I was going to kill him. I was going to kill him for hurting me like this and making me so weak. And I was going to do it nice and slow.

Suddenly, without warning, he jolted up from his chair and ran to the cabinet. He pulled out a new syringe and ran towards me. I screamed and tried to break free to get away from him, but he ignored me. I yelped as he rammed the needle into my arm and pulled out a new vial of my ectoplasm—as if they hadn't taken enough already. He didn't even look me in the eyes as he pulled it out and went back to the computer.

I decided I didn't care enough to watch him preform whatever tests he was going to do on it. Instead, I turned my head and closed my eyes, pretending to be somewhere far away. I was supposed to be at space camp right now. I imagined myself there, having a good time with my friends, not a care in the world. It was so peaceful, so relaxing. It felt like I was really there.

I could have sworn I was there too, had not his manic voice screamed up the stairs, "MADDIE! COME SEE WHAT I FOUND!"

The volume and mere sound of his voice made me inwardly run away like a small child. I buried my face into the cold metal and willed myself not to be near him.

_"Please let me go,"_ I begged. _"Please?"_

It only took a moment for my mother to come back down to the lab. My suspicion was that she had really just been hanging out in the kitchen as opposed to the nap she claimed to have had been in need of. She deliberately avoided looking at me as she crossed the room to join my father at the computer.

They were silent for a while, with the occasional 'Hmmm' and 'Interesting.' I was actually starting to get a bit curious as to what they had found, but the sound of the voices instantly sent me back to my broken place.

"Before we expand on this," my mother began, heading over to the large cupboard, "I have one more thing I want to try out. Can you switch it back over to its back?"

"Sure," my father answered.

_"No!"_ I tried to scream as he slowly drew near me. _"Stay away from me!"_

My cries made no difference to him. He leaned in close to my ears, ignoring my screams and cringes, and whispered, "If you cause any problems, I'm going to do to you exactly what I did this morning…except harder. Got it?"

I nodded weakly and chocked back a sob.

I didn't fight as he transferred me back over to the original table. However, I did have a screaming fit over being on my injured back. The pain was unbearable. I felt incredibly dizzy and as if I was going to pass out at any second—which, unfortunately, I didn't.

"I'll stick it down its throat while you hold it down," my mother instructed as she brought over a long, scary looking tube. It looked like it could have been one of those instruments I had seen on a medical drama once—they shoved it down your throat and were able to see into your lungs. Did I even have lungs in my ghostly state?

My mother had been distracting me with the tube that I hadn't even notice my father come up behind me. I let out a terrified scream as he pressed down a hand on my chest, keeping me in place. When I saw his other hand coming towards my head I let out more screams as I shook it wildly, doing whatever I could to fight against him.

"Remember what I told you," he warned darkly, which stopped my struggling instantly.

He shoved my head to one side and began fiddling with the back of the mouth restraint. I cried tears of happiness as I felt that wretched contraption that had been clasping my mouth shut suddenly fall loose. I couldn't help but laugh as my father took it away, which caused fear in my mother's eyes.

"I'm going to kill you both," I laughed before they had time to say anything.

"You won't have the opportunity to, Gho—"

My father never finished that sentence. The new, unexpected sound we had all just heard had rendered us all frozen, each of us straining our ears to be sure that we really did hear what we just heard.

The front door open and then shut.

A pin could be dropped all the way from the Ops Center and it still could have been heard all the way down here it was so quiet.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home early. Why's the ghost shield up? Mom?"

Jazz.

Cold adrenaline rushed through me. I felt as though I could fly—which technically I could, but there was no way I would be able to at the moment.

_"JAZZ!"_ I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

**You're update for today. Thought I forgot, didn't you? **

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jazz.

Cold adrenaline rushed through me. I felt as though I could fly—which technically I could, but there was no way I would be able to at the moment.

_"JAZZ!"_ I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

It felt so odd, yet wonderfully good, to actually be able to hear my screams for once. No more of the struggled, muffled throat screams. My voice was hoarse, but I was able to get the word out.

My parent's eyes grew wide, realizing the drama that was about to ensue. My mother dashed over to the doorway and pressed the button that set off the containment seal—which just meant that a big, incredibly thick bullet proof glass door slide in front of the entryway.

I screamed out again, this time with no real words formed. Such a strange and welcomed feeling of relief rushed through me as I heard her footsteps racing down the stairs.

When she reached the containment door she looked at it in confusion then looked up towards me. Her mouth dropped and she stared at me in disbelief.

_"Help me!"_ I cried out, breaking her free of her shock.

She then looked at my parents, righteous fury blazing in her eyes as she pieced together in her mind what must have been going on. This had been one of her worst fears as well as mine. "What have you done?" she roared. She then began pounding on the glass with all her might, which was pointless because of how thick it was. "I said, _what have you done!"_

My mother, who was closest to her, put up her hands in a retreating fashion and said reassuringly, trying to calm her, "Jazz, it's not what it looks like. That's not really Danny."

"Of course it's Danny!" she screamed, banging on the glass harder.

"No, Jazzy," my father said as he took a step towards her, "I'm sorry, honey, but your brother died over a year ago in an accident. This thing here is just a ghost."

"Jazz!" I screamed out again, struggling to break free.

"Shut up!" my father roared as he backhanded me across the face. I let out a terrified yelp but continued my struggles.

"Don't you touch him!" Jazz yelled, absolute anger ridden through her voice. "Don't you dare touch him! How could you even say that he isn't Danny?" She stopped pounding on the glass so that she was sure that the monsters would be able to hear her. "Look in his eyes, listen to his voice. That's your son that you have strapped down in there! And, even if Danny had died and he was a full ghost, that doesn't mean he's not your son anymore! How could do this to your own child? You're monsters!"

My mother looked like she had been the only one of the two who had actually been listening to my sister's words. She just looked away and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Jazz!" I called out again, my voice notably weaker this time.

She looked down at me, eyes turning from fury to determination. She placed her hand up on the glass and said reassuringly, "Danny, don't worry. I'm coming. I'm going to call Plasmuis. He can break this door down. I'm going to get you out of there."

She was off before I could even tell her that, even if she could convince the old geezer to help, he would never be able to make it past the ghost shield, especially since my father had since collaborated it to work on halfas even in their human form.

"Nooo! Jazz!" I screamed out after her. I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want her to be out of my sight.

My father dashed over to the computer, faster than I had ever seen him move, and quickly typed in something into the keypad. "I've turned off the phones," he announced to my mother. "That should buy us some time to think our way out of this one."

"What are we going to do about her?" my mother asked, anxiety obvious through her shaking voice.

I felt a wicked smile slowly etch across my face. The monsters had taken the mouth restraint off and had left me un-chaperoned on the table. They had just given me access to one of the most powerful ghost weapons in all of the Ghost Zone.

Anti-Ghost materials or not, nothing was going to save them from what I was going to do next.

My Ghostly Wail.

"She's not the one you have to worry about," I whispered darkly, mustering up any energy that I had in my body for what I was about to do.

I took a deep breath then opened my mouth to realize my raw, unstoppable power. Nothing was safe. First all the lightbulbs in the room burst and various medical instruments were swept up into the air. Soon, the force took up my parents as well, pinning them against the far wall. I could have stopped, but I didn't. I planned on letting my unstoppable force go for as long as I could hold it. The walls began to shake and large chucks of plaster fell from the ceiling. I heard the ultra-thick shatter on the other side of me. If I had been able to get the restraints off, with the door gone, I could have stopped and left for freedom. But I didn't stop.

I would have gone on until the draining of my power killed me, hoping that my force was ripping my parents apart molecule by molecule, but the sudden mighty shake that knocked over the table I was strapped to jolted me to stop. I looked up, essentially hanging from the overturned table, and saw that I had obliterated the room, which had been a very important part of the structure of the building. From the state of the walls, it looked like the building was going to cave in on us at any moment.

"Well shit," I chuckled darkly. I didn't care if the building fell on me at this point. At least I would have taken the monsters with me. My only real concern was Jazz. I had no idea if she was inside this building that was about to collapse on itself.

"Jazz?" I called out, straining my ears for an answer.

**And here you are. Your update for today. How do you feel about it?**

**I do not know if this is bad-form, but I have an offer to give you. I love your reviews. I appreciate them greatly. Because how much I adore them, I have a bit of an offer for you in regards to your reviews: if I am able to receive five more reviews, I'll give you two updates for tomorrow (trust me, since I'm the one who knows what's coming next, you'll want two).**

**Thanks for reading! Have a good night/day/afternoon/morning/cheese/evening/midnight/etc.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well shit," I chuckled darkly. I didn't care if the building fell on me at this point. At least I would have taken the monsters with me. My only real concern was Jazz. I had no idea if she was inside this building that was about to collapse on itself.

"Jazz?" I called out, straining my ears for an answer. I waited for several long moments with no response. I took a painful sigh of relief. Upon seeing that the phones weren't working she must have ran out to go find another one. She was safe, that was all that matter.

In those moments where I was listening for my dear sister, I heard the faint moans of my parents behind me. The table blocked my view to see how badly—if at all—they had been injured. If they were alright, once they came to, they would definitely kill me. No doubt about that. I just had to be sure I got to them before they could get to me.

I looked down and with a cry of joy saw that one of the restraints on my wrists had been broken during the commotion. Just within my reach was a dirty, ectoplasm-covered scalpel. I used it to cut away at the other restraints. Soon, I was kneeling on the floor, crying tears of joy over my new and precious freedom.

Another groan shocked me out of my joyous trance, however.

My parents.

The monsters.

Slowly, carefully, I stood up to get a better view of the damage. The whole building looked like it was going to give in at any moment. Over on the other side of my room I saw my mother. She was dazed, confused, and other than the rubble that was pinning her arm down to the floor, she was fine. My father laid just a few feet from her. He looked even more dazed than she did. He was otherwise fine except for the unusually large cylinder the had freed itself either from somewhere in the walls or ceiling and was now laying over his chest, pinning him to the floor.

I smiled looking down on them. They were stuck, helpless, while I, scalpel still in hand, was free to do whatever I wanted.

With dark determination I slowly made my way towards them, each step dramatically draining the very last of my reserve of energy. With how much the Wail had taken out of me, I was surprised I was even able to walk at all.

My mother was the first to notice me slowly stalking towards them. She didn't say a word. She only just stared at me, eyes wide with terror as she realized the reality of the situation.

"If you scream too much," I warned darkly as I gently knelt down beside her, "I'll get the acid."

She knew the vulnerable position she was in and gave a small nod. "Don't kill me," she pleaded hoarsely.

I smiled at her. "I make no promises."

I took the scalpel and mockingly held it over her body, enjoying the horror in her eyes. I slowly brought it down and began cutting away at her hazmat suit.

"Helpless?" I asked her as I took away the entire midsection of her suit. "Feeling exposed? Good."

She was shaking now. I enjoyed her fear immensely.

"What are you doing to her?" my father demanded, obviously having been able to come around. My back was to him, blocking the view, so for all he knew I was dissecting my mother alive, just like she had done me.

"Wait your turn!" I barked.

I continued to cut away, leaving her laying there completely naked. I wanted to carve into her flesh, making her feel all the pain she had done to me, but a daunting whine from the walls warned me I had ought to divert my attention from her. I didn't want the building to collapse and kill us all before I had time for the one I really wanted to have fun with.

_Him. _

I slowly turned around and began crawling towards the larger monster, still pinned down and helpless by the weight of the large cylinder. He was angry, furious, and terrified all at the same time.

"Don't struggle or resist me," I laughed, excitement rushing through me. I was going to collapse before the building did, but not before I dealt with him. "If you do I'll get the acid as well."

"I'm going to kill you, Ghost!" he spat as I hovered over his body and rubbed my hands together gleefully.

"Not before I you," I smiled.

I looked over him for a moment, mind racing of all the things I could do and each of them fighting to be first. I smiled wide as I finally decided.

I knelt back down on the floor and crawled over to his legs. He tried to kick me away so I drove the scalpel into his thigh, making him cry out. As soon as he had quieted down, I smiled at him and said as mockingly reassuring as I could, "There's nothing to fear. But, I wouldn't move too much if I was you." I then began cutting away at the lower half of his hazmat suit and added in darkly, "I've never castrated someone before. I would hate for you to move and I miss."

…

_"Stop!"_

…

_"Oh god! Please don't!"_

…

_"GAWWWH!"_

_…_

Warm, sticky blood trickled through my hands. The whine of the walls ringing in my ears. The whole place was going to go at any moment. I couldn't hang on any longer. Taking one last breath, accepting my fate, I collapsed onto the floor. Right before I slipped away into unconsciousness, I transformed back into Danny Fenton, my last, final mockery. My greatest revenge.

**You won two installments! This is the first of the two, the second will come later tonight.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Happy times!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is going to be told through Jazz's point of view. I might have the story through her point of view a couple more times. If I do, I'll make it clear which perspective the chapter is in. Happy Reading!**

I honestly didn't know why Vlad, of all people, was the first to come to my mind when I realized I needed help in rescuing my brother. Perhaps part of me realized that there was no way some normal human could break through that door and not many ghosts carried cell phones.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, my heart breaking as I heard my brother cry out behind me.

_"__This is all my fault!"_ I scolded in my head. _"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with __**them**__!"_

Despite how much guilt and horror I was feeling, part of me felt relief as well. I would never had thought that I would be thankful that the university that the psychology camp I had been attending to caught fire, sending us all home just two days into the event. I refused to think what could have happened if I hadn't come home until the end of the week like I was supposed to, what could have become of Danny.

As soon as I reached the phone I picked it up and began dialing. I cursed out loud when I noticed that it had been cut off—no doubt the result of my parents.

I needed to find a phone, fast. I bolted outside. The fastest phone I knew I could get to was Sam's, and she was a few blocks away.

The people who I was running past no doubt thought I was nuts. Tears were starting to run down my face—which I was trying to stop because I had to keep it together—my hair was frazzled, running as fast as I could.

As soon as I got to her door I began banging on it as hard as I could. After what felt like an eternity later, a bored, dark-eyed face answered the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, quickly piecing together something was wrong by my frantic state.

"It's Danny!" I exclaimed as I pushed past her, desperately searching for the phone. "I have to call Vlad!"

"What?" she asked.

I turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where's your phone? No human can break down the door!"

She, in turn, grabbed my shoulders and began, "Jazz, I'll give you my phone, but you have to calm down first. You're not making any sense."

I shook my head. "There's no time to explain. Just give me the phone and listen in."

She gave in and went into another room. She quickly brought back the phone and leaned in close to listen as I dialed Vlad's number. It rang a couple times then a smooth yet confused voice answered on the other end.

_"__I have Caller ID, Samantha. What do you want?"_

"It's me," I corrected him. "Jazz. Danny's in trouble. I need your help."

_"__What's wrong?" _he demanded before I could even finish the last sentence.

I then told him of all the horrors I had seen. Danny strapped to a table, appearing to having been experimented on, ectoplasm everywhere, my mother and father standing over him, them locking me out, everything. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Sam was crying, but I refused to fully look at her. I knew I would start crying again too, which was something that I couldn't afford to do right now.

_"__I'll be there in literally a couple of minutes. I'll meet you outside your house,"_ Vlad said urgently, then hung up.

"I got to go back to my house," I told Sam as I headed out the door. "Call Tucker then meet us over there."

I then bolted out the door. As I ran back to the house I happened to look up and saw Vlad flying overhead. Once he saw me he flew down and joined me on the ground, slyly turning into Vlad Masters as he did.

"I—I can't really believe your mother would do such a thing," he said as we ran. "There must be some sort of explanation…."

I shook my head, cursing to myself as tears kept escaping against my will. "I know what I saw, Vlad. They knew exactly what they were doing."

We ran the rest of the way in silence. We would have stormed in, knocked down the containment seal door, and did whatever we had to do to get Danny out of there, but the sight before us made us freeze on sight.

In front of the house were several flashing ambulances and cop cars. The house itself looked as though a bomb had gone off in it.

I ran towards one of the bystanders, my elderly neighbor Mrs. Chadwick, and demanded, "What's going on? What happened?"

Mrs. Chadwick looked over me, momentarily confused then lite up like a light. "Oh! Jazz! I'm so glad to see you're okay! Some sort of explosion must have went off! Me and Mr. Chadwick were out watering our lawn when we heard this horrible sound. Then we saw your house start to crumble and called 911."

Explosion? Knowing all of Danny's powers like I did, it was more likely he had let out his Ghostly Wail. The question now was where was he? I scan the busy crowd in front of my house, but it was all such a chaotic mess that I couldn't find any sign of him.

"They already took away your folks and brother," Mrs. Chadwick added, picking up on what I was searching for through the crowd. "Your mother is fine but your father and brother are in critical condition. They looked pretty bad, dear. I think you ought to get over there as soon as you can, dear. They looked really bad."

"That we will, ma'am," Vlad said as he took my arm and ushered me towards one of the ambulances. He then convinced one of them to take us to the hospital where they had taken my family.

_"__I'm coming, Danny_," I whispered as I climbed into the back of the vehicle, allowing a few tears to escape. _"Please be okay."_

**Aaaaaaaand, here is your second well-earned chapter of the day.**

**How did you feel about it being through Jazz's perspective? **

**Thank you for reading! Please, it would make my heart so delighted, if you were review. **

**XOXOX**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is once again through Jazz's perspective. **

I borrowed a hole into the wall across from me by use of my eyes. I sat there, rubbing my temples, doing all that I could to not go insane with the waiting. Tucker was doing the same by pacing the halls relentlessly and Sam by curling into a ball, rocking, crying on the floor. Vlad was off talking to the doctors—ones that he had specially flown in, saying that he had dealt with them before during his time in the hospital and they knew how to treat halfas with discrepancy.

Danny had been in surgery for the last couple of hours. From what Vlad had told me, apparently all the injuries he had sustained as Danny Phantom had transferred over to Danny Fenton, without the full benefit of the speed healing.

"He's in really bad shape, Jazz," he had told me after the doctor's had filled him in on everything. "You need to start preparing yourself for the worst."

But I refused to think like that. I absolutely refused to believe that there could ever be a world without my brother in it, my hero. No, he was going to make it through this. He had to.

Somewhere else in this hospital was a room guarded by a policeman who was waiting to question them about the explosion. They were also curious about the questionable injuries my brother and father had received as well as the…_unusual_…state they found my mother in.

They planned on questioning me too, but they told me they would want until after my brother's surgery.

"No news," Vlad said from beside me, his voice making me jump. I stared on at the wall as he sat beside me.

We all sat there in silence for a while—with the exception of Tucker who was still pacing. The waiting, the uncertainty of it all, was agonizing.

After a few more minutes Vlad leaned close and whispered, "Can I speak to you a moment in a more private setting?"

I hesitated a moment then nodded. I followed him around the corner where he leaned against the wall, rubbing his eyes wearily.

He took a deep breath and asked, a seriousness and sincerity to his voice, "Jazz, can we put aside all differences for a moment? I do not believe that I need to tell you how serious and horrible this situation is. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but there is something I would like to offer you and for you in return to think about. There is no way on the planet Earth that I am allowing Daniel or yourself to get anywhere near your parents again. Also, your house is officially destroyed, you have nowhere to go. Now, something that I would like for you to thoughtfully consider, is I would like to officially offer for you and Daniel to be placed in my guardianship. That would get you out of the hands of your parents and I would, of course, give you a place to stay in my house."

I nodded and with a voice no higher than a whisper answered, "I'll think about it."

Vlad nodded. He then added, "Try to keep what's best for Daniel right now in mind. My house is a safe enough place for him to do all the recuperating—both physical and emotional—he so desperately needs. To be honest, Jazz, after seeing what your parents did to him, and in turn what he did to your parents, I'm worried about just how disturbed his young mind is."

I nodded again. Indeed, I was just as worried—if not more—than my brother's psyche as Vlad was. No one could go through something like what he had without scars.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was mostly likely going to take Vlad up on his offer. There was no way we could ever go home again. There was no way we could ever see our parents again—with the only exception to that being see them on trial. Our whole lives were completely gone, never to return. What other choice did I have, really? Danny wouldn't like it, but it was for his own good.

"I accept your offer, Vlad," I said after we had both stood there for a few quiet minutes. "Thank you."

We would have probably stood there for some more quiet minutes had not a handful of police officers ran past us. Neither of us liked the look of it.

"What's going on?" I asked out loud as we followed them.

Just as we took off we saw one behind us, trying to catch up with the rest of the herd. We stopped him and demanded to know what was going on.

"You're the Fenton kid, right?" he asked, his breath reeking of the smell of coffee. "You're parents just killed their guard and escaped." Without even a second word, he took off again to try to catch up with the others.

I would have collapsed onto the ground had not Vlad caught me and kept me stable.

_What?...How?...Why?..._

I was going to be sick.

**You must have been really good this year because Santa brought you three updates in one day. (It's still yesturday for me if you are from the future of tomorrow).**

**Merci for reading! Reviews are most treasured! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Also told through Jazz's point of view.**

It's crazy how you can think you can know someone, spend your entire life with them, trust them completely, and then, without warning, they show their true colors and you realize they were nothing like you thought they were. I thought I had known my parents. I once believed that it would never be within their nature to hurt or even kill another soul. But, oh, how I was proved wrong! The people who I had once loved, trusted, respected, and cared for, I now hated them with every fiber in my body.

Forget if Danny, Vlad, or even the police found them after all that they had done. I was the one they really had to worry about.

I could still hear Vlad yelling at the police officers down the hall, demanding to know how any of this could have happened. He had also ordered that several cops stand guard outside of Danny's operating room. It was easy to see why so many ghosts—and humans—feared him. When Vlad got mad it was terrifying. I shiver went down my spine as I heard his volume increase. Part of me felt sorry for whoever it was he was yelling at.

I looked down at Sam, who was still in her small ball, crying. The police had taken Tucker off to question him. They had just got through doing the same thing to me. Asking me if I knew anything about the explosion, what had been going on down there, what had caused each of their injuries, where they were going, if I knew anyone they would try to contact, etc. Most of the questions I didn't know how to answer. We all decided that we would tell the police that they had been torturing Danny—which was most definately true—but decided to conveniently leave out that they were doing it because he was half ghost. As for where they would go or who they would contact, I had no idea. If they had asked me the same questions four days ago, I would have sworn they were insane and my parents would never be capable of such a thing. Now…I had no idea what they were really capable of.

"Fenton?" a soft voice called. I turned and saw a nurse standing a few feet away from us. I stood and approached her. "Your brother's out of surgery," she began. "He's stable, but not out of the woods. He's not conscious yet but if you want to still see him I can take you to him."

"Yes, please," I nodded, adrenaline rushing through me.

She led me down the hallway, Sam staying behind to tell Tucker and Vlad the news about Danny. Once we entered I felt myself break. The sight was horrifying. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines, countless tubes coming out of him. There was my hero, broken.

I thanked the nurse, who then left to give us a moment of privacy. I pulled up a chair and sat it next to his bed. I gently took up one of his hands, careful not to mess up the IV attached to it.

"Danny," my voice cracked. I wasn't even sure if he could hear me or not. "It's me, Jazz. I'm here, Danny."

I let out a deep sigh, which released even more tears, and looked over him. How he was even still alive was beyond me.

"You're going to be okay, little brother," I continued. "You've got to be strong. We're going to make it through this."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**This one is through Jazz's point of view.**

It had been two days since Danny had first been admitted into the hospital. He hadn't woken up yet, but, thanks to that speed healing of his, most of the machines and tubes were gone. I, nor Vlad, had left his side once. Sam and Tucker fought to stay, but ended up having to leave to go to school.

"There's no news on your parents," Vlad announced after conversing with a police officer in the doorway. He sat back down in his chair and sighed. Dark shadows were forming underneath his eyes. Had hadn't slept just as much as me. I hated to think about what I would see if I looked in a mirror right now.

I looked over at Danny again, doing my own sighing in turn. I had been just about to get up and start pacing when I saw something. He was blinking.

"Danny!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to his side, taking up his hand and holding in to my chest. "It's Jazz. Can you hear me? You're in the hospital right now. Everything's going to be okay."

Vlad joined me on Danny's other side.

Danny continued to blink and look around. I wasn't even sure if he was really there, to be honest. Then suddenly it appeared as if everything clicked. His eyes went wild and he bolted upright. He looked down at the IV attached to his arm and screamed. He yanked it out and continued to look around frantically, as if trying to make sense of everything.

"Daniel, calm down," Vlad ordered as he grasped Danny's shoulders. Danny screamed again and fought against his touch.

"Stop!" he cried out. "No more! I'm sorry! I'll be good!"

Vlad released one of his shoulders to grab his chin to make him took him in the eyes. "Daniel, its Vlad. Do you know where you are right now?"

He stopped fighting but began to hyperventilate heavily. He looked so wild and frightened.

"Danny," I said gently as I touched his arm, which caused him to jump and whip his head around. He looked up at me with slightly crazed, yet sad eyes. Slowly, he began to calm down and recognition sunk it. "You're safe now. They're gone. No one's going to hurt you."

He was quiet for a moment, allowing the words to seep in, during which time Vlad released him and took a step back. "I know," he began, his voice painfully hoarse. A slow, scary smile crept across his face. "I killed them."

"No, you didn't, Daniel," Vlad began, making Danny jump and flash back towards him.

"No!" Danny fought back. "I killed them! I know I did!"

"You nearly did," Vlad said sternly, trying to make it clear to him, "but they're still alive."

"Where?" Danny asked as he began to tremble and look around the room wildly.

I slowly sat on the bed next to him, careful to keep my distance to keep him comfortable. "Don't worry about that right now. They're far away and they can't hurt you." I lied. I had no idea where they were. I figured it was better for his own good if he believed they were out of harm's way right now.

Danny looked down at his hands. He zoned out, as if he had suddenly took a trip far away within the confines of his mind.

"You alright, little brother?" I asked, gently touching his knee.

This snapped him out of it and he reeled back at the touch. "I'm fine," he said after taking a deep breath. "I'd like to go home now."

I looked up to Vlad for help with this one. He took the hint and stepped in. "I'm afraid that Wail of yours has compromised your place of residence, young Daniel. Given the state of things, your sister has agreed to let me place you two into my guardianship, taking you officially out of the hands of your parents and thereby giving you a place to live. The recent events that have taken place have allowed us to see past our previous differences in order to form a united front against the monsters."

Danny didn't say anything. He gave one small nod of acknowledgement and looked down at his hands again. "Can we leave then?"

Vlad nodded and wiped his hands off on his jacket. "You'll just have to be cleared by the doctors, but then we can go." He then stepped out to retrieve the doctor which gave me and Danny a moment alone.

I leaned in close and spoke quietly. "Danny, I want you to promise me something. I'm the one who found you. I saw how bad it was down there. You can't go through something like that and not talk about it. You don't have to today, you don't have to tomorrow, but when you're ready I want you to find me and talk to me. I also want you to promise me what when I ask you 'How are you?' for you to not lie and say 'I'm fine.' I ask that you please tell me the truth. Can you promise me that?"

Danny was quiet for a moment then nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you," I said as I gently rubbed his knee, praying that he really meant it.

**Thanks for reading! Please, oh dearly please, review! **

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat my baked cheese ravioli and look through Vogue. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Told through Jazz's point of view.**

I eyed my brother warily as we drove home. He had refused to put on the seat-belt, something to which he had always done without thinking in the past. Even though he didn't say it, I knew it was because he didn't want to be strapped down. He was fidgeting, seemingly restless in this confined space, but he was managing.

At the hospital, during the departing examination, Danny hadn't handled it well. He was fine with the doctor, until he started to examine him. As soon as he touched him Danny was sent into a massive panic attack. It was bad. I was honestly scared it was going to push him past his already limited threshold. He was able to make it through by squeezing the daylights out of my hand. I didn't mind, of course, but I was still very worried about him.

I helped Danny get situated into his new room. Vlad had sent for us some new clothes—to which I was extremely thankful for. All our possessions had been lost when the house finally collapsed.

After we got him all unpacked and settled we both sat down on his bed. We were silent for a few long minutes then Danny cleared his throat and whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

I smiled weakly and gently rubbed his knee. At first, he recoiled at the touch, but then slowly became more comfortable with it. "I'm sorry," I confessed. "If I hadn't let you alone with them none of this would have happened."

He shook his head slowly. "Don't be sorry, _please_. It's not your fault. It was just a matter of time before they did this."

There were a million questions I wanted to ask. Like, how had they found out about his secret? What all did they do to him? What exactly had he done to our father? But I refrained. I didn't want to push him. When the time was right and he was ready to open up, then I would ask some questions, but I didn't want to before then.

As we sat there in silence I noticed that Danny's eyes were starting to grow heavy. He leaned back on the bed and before I knew it I heard the faint sound of snoring.

I smiled. He looked so peaceful at that moment. As if all his pain had left him for one brief moment. I took one of the blankets and covered him up before quietly exiting the room.

I roamed the endless hallways for a while, trying to think of ways to help Danny and to help him open up without being too pushy. I eventually found my way into the ginormous, stainless steel covered kitchen where Vlad was angrily typing away on a laptop. He didn't notice I was even there until I helped myself to the refrigerator.

"No news on the whereabouts of your parents," he announced without looking up. "How's Danny?"

I took up an apple then sat across from him at the long, wooden table and answered, "He's fine. He's asleep."

Vlad nodded and replied, "Good."

We sat there in awkward silence for a while. After I finished my apple I decided I would go up and settle my own self into my new room. I had just stood up when a sound made my stomach fall to the floor. A sound that made my blood run cold and adrenaline rush throughout my entire body.

_"Nooo!"_ we heard Danny scream from all the way down in the kitchen. _"No! Mom! Dad! Let me go!"_

**And so here is your update for today, my darlings. How do you like it?**

**I love to read your reviews! They encourage me to keep writing. So, for my own sake of keeping it up, and for yours of knowing what happens next, please review!**

**Happy new year! (If you're thinking 'What the hell? This is not New Year's, you drunk!' I disagree. Everyday is the start of a new year. Never before in history has there been a January 20th, 2013. Today's the start of a new year, and therefore new beginnings). So, happy new year! Let's make it the best year yet! If not, then we'll try again tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter will be written from Danny's perspective. **

I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep, or that Jazz had even left for that matter. All I knew was that the force of being pinned down startled me awake and that I was now face to face with my father. Panic rushed through me and I felt my eyes grow to the size of golf balls.

_"Noooo!"_ I screamed out.

My mother joined him in pinning me down, trying to put the wretched mouth restraint over my head again. I tried to fight against them and scream as loud as I could, hoping that perhaps Jazz or Vlad could come and save me in time. I couldn't go back with them. I would die before that happened.

_"No!"_ I screamed out bloody murder. _"Mom! Dad! Let me go!"_

From seemingly out of nowhere my mother obtained a large, intimidating needle. I didn't have to be told what was inside it. Just at the sight of the stuff I began to shut down. Vlad and Jazz weren't coming. My parents had probably killed them before coming up here anyways. I did the only thing I could do. I shut my eyes and pleaded for mercy. Maybe they could find it out of the goodness of their hearts to just kill me instead of torturing for fun.

_"I'm sorry! I'll be good! Just not the acid! I'm sorry! Just kill me, __**please**__!"_

"Danny!" I heard my mother bark. "Open your eyes!"

I pressed them together tighter and shook my head. Through my now hyperventilating, hysterical state, choked out, "Not the eye thing again! Please, no!"

I felt the grip on my arms get tighter and I yelped in response.

"Danny, it's me, Jazz!" I heard the voice, that had previously sounded like my mother's, yell out. "It's okay! Open your eyes!"

No, it couldn't be. This was just a cruel trick my mother was playing. Jazz was dead.

"You're lying!" I coughed out.

"No, I'm not, Danny," the voice argued. "Everything's okay. You're safe. Just open your eyes."

I deliberated for a moment. My mother never had been good at imitations, so chances were it really could have possibly been my sister. However, if it was in fact my mother, that would confirm my suspicions that Jazz was dead. Either way, I didn't have much left to loose. I took a deep breath, and after mustering deep inside myself for new courage, slowly opened my eyes.

I stopped fighting when I looked up to see my sister's worried face looking down at mine. She held tears in the corners of her eyes.

I didn't know what to say. I had no idea how to respond. I just looked away and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I heard my sister say as she leaned down and embraced me with a tight hug. I yelp and initially tried to escape, but after a moment I was able to calm down enough to actually accept it.

As soon as she released me I sat up and looked around. Vlad was just a couple feet away looking just as concerned as Jazz was. I diverted my eyes, feeling awkward that all eyes in the room were focused on me.

Vlad, as much as a fruitloop as he was, must have caught on to this. "You're probably hungry, aren't you, Daniel?"

"Yea," I answered with a nod. I wasn't really, but anything to get the focus off of me I would take.

As we walked to the kitchen Jazz hovered around me like a parent hovers around a child just learning to walk, arms ready to catch them if they fall. Though I knew she was doing it because she was worried, I also found it annoying.

After we got there Jazz got me some juice (since I honestly felt I wouldn't be able to keep anything down if I hate too much) and we all sat down at the table, everyone awkwardly avoiding the pink elephant in the room. I sipped away at the juice, my gaze finding a sudden fascination in the salt and paper shakers.

As I stared at the shakers, I was able to detach myself. For a moment, I was no longer Danny. I was no longer alive. It was like I was watching everything as if it was on a screen, not really there. It wasn't exactly peaceful, but it made everything manageable.

"Danny, stop scratching at your arm. You'll make the stitches come out," Jazz ordered softly, snapping me back to the present. I hadn't even realized I had been scratching at my arm, the one with the long incision from elbow to wrist.

As the awkward silence once again ensued, I realized I couldn't take it. It felt like they were studying me with the same, scrutinizing eyes my parents had when they strapped me to the table.

"I told them, alright?" I blurted out, the sudden volume of it making both Vlad and Jazz jump.

"What are you talking about, Daniel?" Vlad asked, slightly annoyed from having been startled.

I looked down at my hands and repeated, "I told them. I'm the one that told them I was Danny Phantom. They didn't take it well and that's how I got strapped down in the first place. It's my fault, alright? I deserved it."

I hoped that this would make us all move on from everything. To me, it was as if I had turned on the light switch for them. I thought that they would have been able to see everything perfectly clear then. I figured that they would connect the dots by themselves and then we could all move on.

It didn't work.

Jazz began flooding me with a torrent of speeches why it 'wasn't my fault' and 'why I didn't deserve it.' I didn't pay a single bit of attention to any of them because I thought they were a load of bullshit. If she knew the whole truth, what I had done to my parents down there, she wouldn't be saying any of this. She would call me a monster and probably kill me herself, saying that a monster like me ought not to live.

There was no denying the fact. I was a monster. With every passing moment, I felt the monster growing inside me, getting stronger. Angrier. I was going to kill my parents if it was the last thing I did.

_"And they're going to enjoy it,"_ I chanted in my head. _"And so will I."_

**I didn't update yesturday because I was helping Santa Clause prepare coal for all the children of the world. I was able to convince him that all the other children deserved coal while I deserved all the toys.**

**Actually though, I didn't update yesturday because my grandma thought it would be a good idea to set off a gun in her kitchen. I was too busy laughing to write.**

**Anyways, I digress (eventually). Well, here you are. Thank for you reading, my lovely darlings. Please, oh dearly please, review! I might convince Santa you can have a toy too for Christmas-no promises though, we'll see.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is told through the point of view of our dear Jazz.**

I eyed Danny carefully as I lead him back to his room. I was honestly more worried about him now than I had ever been. Sure, I had expecting him to be emotional scarred after such traumatic events, but he was really starting to scare me at just how deep those scars might go. After some prodding, I learned that what I had seen in his bedroom earlier had been him experiencing a hallucination of our parents trying to capture him to take him away. And now, after revealing that he had been the one who had told our parents about his secret, he was acting extremely paranoid. He also kept saying things that made no sense to me.

"I don't want the bad stuff again," I heard him mutter quietly, turning his head away from me.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly.

He shook his head and continued on. "I'll be good, just no bad stuff."

After we got back to his room I helped him onto his bed and convinced him to rest. I sung to him quietly and stroked his hair until he fell asleep. "What have they done to you, baby brother?" I whisper, tears rolling down my face. "They've broken you."

After an hour of watching him sleep, making sure that he wouldn't have another hallucination, I went back out to find Vlad. Turns out, he was waiting outside Danny's bedroom leaning against the wall.

"Is he asleep?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, quickly wiping away the remnants of my tears. "They hurt him really bad, Vlad," my voice cracked.

"I know," he sighed. "That's why I suggest we give him a bit of normalcy. I've invited those little friends of his and Dani to come over tomorrow afternoon. Do you think he'll be able to handle that?"

I thought for a moment then nodded. So much had been taken away from us—_from him_—that he needed something good right now.

"And how are you doing?" Vlad asked as he took a step forward and carefully wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

It amazed me how I now accepted this sign of affection. Just a couple of weeks ago I would have shoved him off and called him a creep. Now, I found him to be a real comfort in all this madness. He had helped me and my brother more that I could have ever asked. He had even dropped everything to help me save Danny when I needed him. I was becoming more and more grateful towards him every day.

"I'm fine," I sighed. "I'm just worried about Danny."

"We both are," he replied.

Vlad and I walked down to the sitting room. He took up his laptop and I began flipping through the channels. Just as I was starting to actually relaxing a small, white-hair faced popped up within inches of mine, making me jump back and gasp in surprise.

The rest of the small, laughing form became visible and my cousin—Danny's clone—appeared before my eyes.

"Try knocking, Dani," Vlad began, not looking up from his laptop and sounding bored, "it's more polite."

"Whatever," she shrugged off with a smile. She turned back into her human form and plopped down on the couch next to me. "Where's Danny? What's this 'bad thing' you told me about?"

We then told Dani all that we knew about what happened to Danny. Dani was infuriated. She blasted one of the chairs into oblivion and was now pacing angrily back and forth.

_"Well what are we doing about it?"_ she demanded. "We can't let them get away with this! What if they try to hurt him again? If they can do that to Danny imagine what they could do to me, or even Vlad."

Vlad raised his hands and motioned for her to calm down. "They've gone underground—which isn't surprising considering their father would need to recover after the injuries that Danny gave him. I'm doing all I can to try to track them; but until then, however, we are focusing trying to get Danny better. He hasn't been doing well and we need your help getting him back to his old self. Are you in?"

"Of course!" she said as she forced herself to stop pacing and sat next to me. "So where is he?"

"He's sleeping at the moment," I answered. "But don't wake him. He needs his rest."

"Fine," she grumbled, crossing her arms. "But as soon as he wakes up I get to see him!"

"Just don't push him," I warn. "He's in a pretty delicate state."

"Why on Earth would I push him?" she scoffed. "Are you crazy? I wouldn't even punch him right now if he's as bad as you say!"

**Welp, I've made up for my lack of an update yesturday.**

**J'adore le fromage. ****Il est meilleur que le sexe****.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Despite the fact that this is rated M, I will give an additional warning to this chapter as I have done previously. This chapter has to deal with suicide. Be ye fair warned.**

**This is told through our darling Danny's point of view.**

I was once again brought face to face with the reality that I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep. I looked around the room and saw that I was the only one present. Not a single soul, living, dead, or any mixture of the two, was with me. A shiver went down my spine. I didn't want to be alone.

The lack of light outside told me that it was night; other than that though I had no idea what time it was or how long I had been asleep.

"Jazz?" I stammered, straining my ears and praying with all my heart that I would get some sort of response. There was none. I sat up and looked around, the shadows on the wall seeming more menacing by the second. I felt my heart rate increasing with every passing second.

I let out a whimper as I brought a blanket close to my chin, as if trying to shield myself from all the dangers that lurked in the shadows.

Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open and revealed two looming shadows, one large and wide, the other short and thin. The two figures stepped out of the building light behind them and into my room, shutting the door behind them.

My heart stopped and my body froze.

"You're not real," I yelled, unable to take my eyes off them.

"Is that so?" my mother laughed. That horrible noise! It was as if a thousand nails were clawing a chalkboard all at the same time. I clasped my hands over my ears to try to block it out.

"You're not real," I repeated. "You're just another hallucination."

This time I mustered enough courage to shut my eyes, forcing out the horrible image before them.

"Don't make us get the acid," my father taunted, his voice traveling through my closed ears. "Struggle and I'll do what I did before, only harder."

Tears escaped my clasped eyes as I shook my head. "You're not real," I chanted. "You're not real. _You're not real!_"

"Believe whatever you want," my mother said over my chanting. "We're still alive and we're coming for you. There's nowhere you can hide that's safe from us."

I shook my head harder, freely crying now. "No! I'll kill myself before you take me again!"

With sick, cruel laughter, their voices slowly faded away. After a few minutes I was able to muster up enough courage to open my eyes. With a sigh of relief, I realized I was right. They had just been a hallucination.

Without warning, a sudden urge to vomit consumed me and I raced to the bathroom. I doubt I would have moved an inch for anything else that night due to my fear. I knelt over the toilet and began puking my guts up.

I couldn't do this anymore. The fear, the pain, the torment. My parents had destroyed me and now what was left was slowly deteriorating. I hated to think what would happen even if someone like the Box Ghost showed up right now. Not only could he beat me, I would probably be crying in a corner begging him to go away.

I was pathetic.

Useless.

Broken.

As I picked myself up to rinse my mouth out in the sink the words that I had just spoken to the hallucinations still rung through my ears. _I'll kill myself before you take me again!_ With a feeling of detachment I opened up the medicine cabinet and began fiddling around. I finally found a small pair of scissors, probably used in such emergencies when things like gauze or something to that effect was needed. I opened it up and hold the blade to my neck.

_I'll kill myself before you take me again!_

I could end it all right here. I would never have to worry about being captured and tortured again. I could free myself from all this pain right now. I pressed the blade to my neck, making blood trickle down my outlandishly pale skin.

_"I wonder what will happen when we kill that half?"_ I could still hear my mother musing. _"Will a ghost be formed from that half or will the ghost portion just take over?"_

She had posed an interesting question. What happens to halfas when their human halves die? Does the ghost side take over or does it 'die' too? If that were the case, of my ghost half just taking over, then killing myself wouldn't solve anything. They could still capture me, torture me, and I would still be in just as much pain as I was now, if not more.

I pressed the blade on my skin harder, enjoying the sight of the blood running down my neck. However, after another few minutes of debate, I threw down the blade and slid down the wall. I buried my face in my hands and cried shamelessly.

What had become of me?

I couldn't do this anymore.

**Even though it's technically tomorrow now, I'm still going to say I did three updates in one day. I think I deserve a cookie now. Or better yet, ****_cheese_****.**

**I should probably sleep now. Ha!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!**

**XOX**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shaking it up a bit this morning. This one is told through Vlad's point of view (Ooooh! How interesting! I know!).**

The next morning I woke up and met Jazz at Danny's door. We found him awake, alert, and hiding in the corner. He looked horrible. I doubt he had even slept at all last night. His eyes were completely bloodshot, he had deep purple shadows underneath his eyes, and he had completely ripped out some of the stitches on his arm due to his scratching.

"Danny," Jazz sighed as she looked down at him.

Even from this distance, I could see that the dear child's arm had healed enough to where the rest of the stitches should be able to come out. I decided to just take them out myself. When I whispered this revelation to Jazz she was hesitant, worried as to how her brother would react to such a thing, but agreed to try to mentally prepare him while I set up shop to do it in the bathroom.

As I stepped into his bathroom I saw that it had been trashed. Things were knocked over, paper everywhere, water running, and various things just thrown around the room. It must have been a really rough night for him. Perhaps tonight Jazz should just sleep in the same room with him if he couldn't handle being alone at night.

I began cleaning up the room and sanitizing everything that I needed. I had found it odd that the pair of scissors had been laying on the floor covered in blood. What had he been doing last night? I put it in the back of my mind as I cleaned and sanitized it.

After I was ready I called Jazz and Danny in. She was stroking his hair, whispering reassuring things to him, while he looked like he was on the verge of having another panic attack.

As I ushered for Danny to sit on the toilet and for Jazz to stand behind him, I mouthed to her _"Hold him."_ She nodded slyly then knelt behind Danny to give him what he thought was an awkward hug. I held out my hand, hoping that he would give his arm to me freely and that I wouldn't have to take it myself.

He looked down at his arm, sweat beads forming on his brow, and whispered, "I don't want to do this."

"I'll be quick," I promised.

He surrendered up his arm and I placed it on the counter. I tried to use my body as a shield so he wouldn't be able to see what I was doing, but it didn't help all that much. At first, his body just merely tensed up, but as I continued taking the stitches out his anxiety increased and he broke into a panic attack. He was now trying to recoil his arm but I held it down by the wrist. "I'm almost done, Daniel. Hold on," I tried to ease him. Before I released his arm I couldn't help but to note how raw he had made it by his clawing. As soon as I let go he held his arm tightly to his chest and fought to calm himself down.

"You're alright," Jazz coaxed while kissing him on top of his the head. "You're safe. Everything's fine now."

As he sat there trying to calm himself I couldn't help but to notice a cut on his neck that was now only slowly bleeding. My mind went back to those bloody scissors I had found. I groaned as I pieced two and two together as to what could have possibly happened last night. I only recognized them because of how many times I had seen the sight so many times before, except it was myself who would have the bloody neck or wrists and walking up the next morning looking like hell. I looked down at him with sad eyes and decided that he wasn't allowed to be alone for the next week. I would tell Jazz my suspicions during breakfast. There was no way to confirm it without asking him, but, all things considered, it wasn't out of the likelihood that his mind would go there.

I stepped out to give them a minute alone and so that I could find a quiet place to have a cigarette. There were very few people who knew that I smoked and I preferred to keep it that way. I had just taken my last drag when Dani popped around the corner. I quickly threw the butt in a flowerpot next to me and greeted her. "Good morning, Danielle."

"Where's Danny?" she asked as she strode her way towards me.

"In his room," I answered. "Around the corner and down the hall. He could probably use a face like yours right about now."

"Alright," she said as she broke into a trot and raced around the corner.

I leaned my back against the wall and shook my head slowly. "What are we going to do with you, Little Badger?" I whispered as I looked up towards the ceiling. I was worried so deeply for the boy I cherished as a son. The moment I found his parents I would kill them before anyone else had the opportunity to. "They won't know what hit them."

**I went to my first honor society meeting last night. It was grand! (I've been dying to tell someone how I've been invited and accepted into an honor society, so you get to be the people I tell! Yay, you!).**

**I have to write an original short story tonight so I woke up early to write today's update. I'm curious as to just how far I can go with a short story for school. Perhaps I should write "Rated: M" at the top and see if he gets it.**

**Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaays.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! My narcissist self needs your love! (Well, I'm actually a sadist with a personality and neurological disorder, but who's being technical?) **


	21. Chapter 21

**The follow chapter has been brought to you by Jasmine Fenton.**

I was honestly worried how Dani was going to react to Danny. I feared she herself might get overwhelmed or, even worse, she could overload him. But, she did better than I had imagined—which isn't too surprising considering she was his clone and probably knew best he would react to things better than any of us. The first thing she did when she saw him was sit down and told him to guess what number she was thinking.

"Why?" he had asked. I flinched at how depressed he sounded.

"Just do it," she laughed.

He thought for a moment then rolled his eyes. "I don't know…seven?"

"Correct!" she exclaimed as she jumped up. "Now come on down and collect your prize!"

Danny and I both looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What prize?" he asked, starting to light up.

Dani smiled wide and answered, "You, sir, just won an all-access pass to Vlad's backyard to blow up some trees!"

Danny tried to hide his mischievous smirk. A thought did occur to me thought so I asked, "Have you cleared this with Vlad?"

Dani smiled even wider and shook her head. "No, that's the fun part! He can grow new ones anyway."

Danny stood up, excitement written across his face, but then instantly sat back down, disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking over him with concern. "Are you dizzy?"

He shook his head and looked away ashamed. "I don't know if Phantom's healed," he confessed quietly. "I…I don't want to feel that pain again."

"Phantom's fine," Dani said as she gently sat down next to him. She pulled up the sleeve of her suit and showed him her bare arm. "See that?"

"What?" he muttered, still trying to avoid our gazes, ashamed.

"Exactly," Dani smiled. "Last night I tested something for you. I cut myself in my ghost form then switched over to my human form. It transferred. Because of my speed healing, the cut was gone in my human half by morning. And since my human half had healed, so did my ghost half. If it worked for me that means it'll work for you too."

Danny looked down and examined his recovering arms; it was obvious by the expression on his face that he was debating it.

"Trust me," Dani said quietly as she took one of his hands and held it tightly in hers.

He took a deep sigh then closed his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together and he began shaking. After another deep breath the familiar white light enveloped him, replacing his human form with his ghost half. His face lit up with surprise at the apparent lack of pain. From what I could tell, it appeared his ghost half had healed just as much as his human half. A slow smile spread across his face as he stood up and said, "Let's go!"

As those two blew up trees with their ghost rays like maniacs, I couldn't help but to smile at the happy, care-free look on Danny's face. It was as if I was seeing my old brother again, back before any of this happened. He was his snarky, playful, fun-loving self. Looking at him, I realized just how much I had really missed this. Just being able to have some fun with my brother. No ghost hunting. None of the mess with our parents. We were just having some wild, care-free fun.

We had all been having fun out there for nearly two hours when suddenly Danny froze. He was staring off into a tree line that he and Dani hadn't exploded or caught on fire yet.

"Danny, what's wrong?" I asked as I touched his shoulder, hoping that would snap him out of his trance.

"I think I'm hallucinating again," he whispered, his voice shaking with fear.

I looked over at the tree line but didn't see anything. "What do you see?" I asked.

"What I always see," he sighed sadly. "_Them_." He was quiet for a moment then added, "I want to go inside. Now."

"Alright," I nodded and motioned for Dani to follow us inside. As I walked back inside I had to do a double take because I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

No, there wasn't anything there. There couldn't have been. My mind was just playing tricks on me because Danny thought he had seen something. Yes, my mind was playing tricks on me. Or at least, that's what I had to convince myself.

**Another update. It's your reward because I finished my original short story for college. As to why you get the reward when I did the work, I have no idea. **

**Thanks for reading! Hey, let's do that offer again. If you give me five reviews I'll give you two updates tomorrow.**

**Happy Wednesday!**

**XOX**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jazz's point of view. **

Dani put out any wild flames as me and Danny went inside. She joined us for a drink but then had to leave. She explained to us she had been taking care of the ghosts at Amity Park ever since Danny had gone missing as its ghost hero.

No sooner had she left than Sam and Tucker found their way onto the doorstep.

"Hey, man," Tucker greeted as well all found our way into one of the sitting rooms. "How are you hanging in there?"

"I'm fine," Danny answered. I knew he wasn't really fine, however. But, at the moment, he certainly seemed to be doing better than he had been for a while.

"Hey, Danny," Sam greeted weakly. She had chosen the seat as far away from him as she possibly could. She fidgeted in her seat and looked around the room awkwardly, avoiding looking directly at Danny. My guess was that she was still very disturbed over all that had happened to him.

Danny looked at each of them and then looked down at his hands.

Tucker must have caught on that Danny wasn't exactly comfortable and broke right in. "Man, you are never going to guess what Paulina was wearing today!" He began rambling on and on about every little thing that had happened. He, like Dani, was trying to focus Danny's mind on other things. It appeared to be doing him good too. After a while Danny started chiming in and laughing too. It was nice to see him having such a good day. Sam tried, but her heart just wasn't in it. She was too focused on other things. I made a mental note of perhaps just inviting Tucker next time.

We had been talking for nearly an hour when Vlad showed up at the doorway and discreetly motioned for me to join him.

"Bathroom," I said as I stood up and followed Vlad out the door, taking the hint and being sly about it.

When I stepped out I saw that he was walking swiftly down the hallway, back to me, then ducked around a corner. I trotted after him and nearly ran him over when I turned the corner and saw that he was waiting for me. He didn't say a word. He just held up a large manila package for me to see. Written in a black marker across the top, the words: _We know he's in there_. I recognized the way the letter 'W' had been written. She had always had a very odd, yet elegant way of writing that letter for as long as I had known her. That small letter confirmed any suspicion as to who had sent it. This package was from my parents. Vlad must have recognized it too.

"What's in it?" I asked, my voice shaking. I felt like I was going to pass out. What if Danny hadn't been hallucinating earlier?

Vlad shook his head. "I don't know," he muttered. "I didn't want to worry Danny until we knew what we were dealing with."

"Monsters!" I scoffed. "That's what we're dealing with!"

Vlad nodded then ushered me into one of the endless amount of rooms. It looked like it could have been his office. He went over to the desk and carefully cut open the edge of the envelope with a letter opener. He tipped it over and a simple CD case slide out.

"Wh—what is that?" I asked, part of me not wanting to know.

Vlad ignored my question and looked inside the package to make sure everything had gotten out. He reached in and pulled out a letter. _"You know who we are,"_ he read out loud. _"You know what we want. You can either give it to us or we'll take it ourselves. Stop this senseless bloodshed and just cooperate with us. Despite what it might has led you to believe, it is not a real person. It is not alive. It is a monster. An abomination. Help us help the world by doing your part in us riding this planet of such an uncontrollable monstrosity once and for all. Don't make us do something we don't want to do. You can trust us, Jazz. We're your parents and we love you. We are not the enemy here."_

"Oh my god," I muttered as I collapsed into one of the chairs.

Vlad picked up the CD case and put the disc into his computer. Suddenly, on the screen flashed the most horrible sight I had ever laid eyes on. My parents, ectoplasm-covered, were leaning over my poor baby brother. He was strapped down to the table, crying hysterically and lolling his head back and forth. The skin on his chest was pealed back to reveal his bare organs. They were poking around and holding a bone saw above him. The sound of his scream was unbearable.

Vlad quickly stopped the video and I knelt over the trashcan and puked.

"Oh my god," was all I could say as I tried to compose myself. The thought of my parents, what they did and the probability of them watching us right now, made me puke again. "What are we going to do, Vlad?" I asked, looking up him. He was rigid and his face was paler than it normally was. He looked horrified beyond all measure and the angriest I had ever seen him all at the same time. It scared me.

"What are we going to do?" I repeated.

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii.**

**Thanks for reading! Please, oh dearly please, review! Even if you just want to tell me to stop writing unicorn shit and eat some cheese. Please review!**

**XOX**


	23. Chapter 23

**Jazz is telling this chapter right here.**

"What are we going to do?" I repeated. "Vlad?"

Vlad rubbed his temples for a moment then sat up, face full of determination. "Call Dani back here," he began as he tossed his phone to me. "Her number is in there. Have her get Tucker and Sam out of here. After that, go get Danny and meet me in the kitchen. I have a safe-room I'm going to lock you two in."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I flipped open the phone with my shaking hands.

"I'm going to flay your parents alive," he answered coldly as disappeared quickly out of the room.

It only took Dani about ten minutes to return after I called her and told her what was going on. We explained to Danny, Sam, and Tucker that there was an emergency and that Dani needed to escort Tucker and Sam out of there. There was much protest and worry, but eventually we were able to calm them down enough so Dani could make herself, Tucker, and Sam invisible and fly them away to safety.

Danny sat down on the couch, face buried in his hands as he rocked back and forth and choked out terrified sobs. "They're—coming—aren't—they?" he coughed out through his harsh gasps for air.

I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around his shaking frame. "They're not going to lay a hand on you," I promised. "We're going to keep you safe."

"I don't want to die, Jazz," he choked out, sobbing even harder. "I thought I did…but…I—I don't want to go back."

I held him tighter and he wrapped his arms around me in return. I stroked his hair as I whispered reassuring things to him as he cried into my shoulder. "We're going to make it through this, Danny. We're going to be fine."

He shook his head and cried harder. "I don't feel good," he whispered.

"Try to breath," I reminded as I gently rubbed his back.

After I was able to calm him down some, I coaxed him into the kitchen where we met Vlad.

"The safe room is underneath this room," Vlad commented as he opened up his laptop, presumably to grant us access to the hidden room.

A sudden green light filled the room that made us all freeze. I looked out the window and saw that there was now a ghost shield covering the entire mansion. Vlad's computer screen then flicked to light and displayed a video feed of my parents. All I could see when I saw them was the image of them standing over my brother craving him up alive. I wanted to vomit and burn them where they stood all at the same time.

_"What do you want?"_ Vlad seethed, the faintest hint of his ghostly red aura becoming visible in his human form due to his rage.

"You know what we want," my mother said coolly. It was apparent from the background that they were indeed just outside in Vlad's expansive front yard.

"Go to hell," Vlad spat. "You're never coming near him again." Danny's knees buckled and so he grasped onto the counter for support.

"Are you so sure?" my father retorted, holding up a remote control device in view. "Did you not watch the DVD we sent you? All the way through?"

"Why?" Vlad demanded.

My mother broke out into a wicked smile and chuckled darkly. "If you had, you would have seen what we did to that _thing's_ arm."

My mind flashed back to the past couple of days, how he had been scratching at it constantly and ripped the stitches out. "What did you do to him?" I barked. I heard Danny starting to cough next to me so I placed a hand on his back.

She smiled wider and then looked at Danny. "I don't suppose you would remember, would you, Ghost? We did it while you were passed out. Have you been experiencing any hallucinations lately? Any paranoia or suicidal thoughts? They were all possible symptoms."

"What did you do?" I repeated, anger seeping out of my every pore.

"We implanted a small device in his arm," my father explained. "It's been slowly releasing an experimental toxin we created for ghosts. We had never been able to get it to work before, but right before he made the house collapse we found out that it was working on him—perhaps because of the human half."

Almost as if on cue, Danny bent over and spewed out a mouthful of blood onto the floor. I rushed over and knelt beside him as he collapsed to his knees and continued to cough and gag up the slightly tinted green blood. I felt so helpless. All I could do was wrap my arms around him and try to keep him stable.

"He's going to continue to get worse," my father continued. "We assume that it's going to continue into a very slow, agonizing death. It's in the process of being destroyed from the inside out as we speak. I can't imagine what kind of pain he's experiencing."

My mother continued before Vlad or I had time to respond. "We have an antidote, however. You can save it if you just give it to us."

"I'm going to skin you alive," Vlad hissed through his teeth.

"Take some time to think it over," my mother said with a false cheeriness. "I wouldn't take too long though. I'm not sure how much longer it can survive without the antidote."

The screen suddenly flashed off but the ghost shield remained the same.

Vlad and I shared a look and then caste our gazes down at Danny's weak frame, now shaking from coughing up a scary amount of blood as he groaned miserably. I couldn't let my brother die. I couldn't live in a world without him. And yet, we were now faced with a choice. We could either allow my brother to die a slow and painful death right here on the kitchen floor, or we could give him over to my parents and in return die even more slowly and painfully. I shook my head and held him closer, tears freely coming out of my eyes. I couldn't handle this.

**What do you guys think? We're kind of at a crossroads. Would you prefer me to end the story or have it go on (Not right here, of course. I would give you a proper final chapter. Or I can just as easily make it go on forever)?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jazz's point of view.**

I held onto my brother tighter, part of me willing that if I just held unto him he would stay with me here forever. "It's going to be okay," I whispered to Danny and myself. In reality though, I knew it wasn't going to be okay. There was no outcome of this where everything was okay.

Vlad was pacing beside us muttering things under his breath like "Should have known" and "It's too late to try to find an antidote."

After another painful heave, Danny shook his head and said quietly, "Just let me die. I'd rather die here than with them."

Vlad stopped. "You're not going to die, Daniel," he said sternly. I could feel Danny stiffen due to the anger in Vlad's voice. "I'm going out there. I'm going to get that antidote and kill your parents once and for all."

Vlad stormed for the door but right before he reached it he froze, as did Danny. They both covered their ears and began looking around. "What the devil is that wrecked noise?" Vlad demanded as his face twisted painfully and he collapsed to his knees.

"I don't hear anything," I said shaking my head and straining my ears.

Danny coughed then gagged out, "I hear it too!"

I looked at them as they fell over on their sides and moaned. "What's going on?" I asked as I darted to each of them. With one last, loud groan they each slipped into unconsciousness. I figured my parents must have made some sort of frequency device that affected ghosts, forcing them to pass out due to the sound, but go unheard by humans. Like a dog whistle. I then stood up and looked around, slipping into battle mode. All of our well beings now depended on me.

I first dragged Vlad and hid him in the large pantry. I then gently picked up Danny, part of me alarmed by just how light he was, and hid him inside one of the cupboards. I then found all the knives I could and readied myself. At first sight of my parents I was going to skin them alive.

I waited, tense, knives in hand, for what felt like an eternity but in reality was more like two minutes. I had to keep my mind on what I was about to do, and try to keep it away from my dying baby brother in the cupboard.

Suddenly, without warning, all the windows shattered and five Men in White burst through with ghost rays ready in hand.

"Five against one," I spat, assessing their sizes and probable strengths. "That sounds fair."

"We don't want to hurt you," the one I recognized as K said as he steadied his gun. "Just give us the ghost-hybrid and we'll be on our way."

"You're not getting anywhere near him," I growled as I threw the knife at him, logging it in his shoulder. He cried out as two of the others responded by charging towards me. I slashed the first one and kicked over the second. It didn't take long for the other two to join. I was able to hold them off at first, but soon they charged and overtook me. O pinned me down to the ground as I trashed and attempted to regain control.

"Get off me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Where's the hybrid?" O barked.

"Go to hell!" I growled. It was only a matter of time before they found my brother. They were smart. I hadn't had time to hide him properly and they would probably guess I was in the kitchen for a reason (protecting Danny's hiding spot).

"We'll find it," O assured me as one of the others handed him a needle, "and we're going to destroy it."

"Don't touch hiiiii—" I couldn't finish my sentence. O had rammed the needle into my shoulder and sent its contents rushing it. I instantly felt the effects and was quickly slipping into unconsciousness. The last, most horrible thing I heard as I drifted away was K yelling something to the other.

"I found the hybrid!"

**I know, I'm a naughty Alchemist. I didn't update during the weekend. I have an excuse. I was in a location where there was no internet for my computer. I have fixed this, however.**

**Your reviews have been read and I shall continue this story! Yay!**

**Thanks for reviewing and please review! Don't forget to eat your cheese!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jazz again.**

A while ago Danny taught me how to assess surroundings when waking up in a place you knew you should not be waking up in. First, you have to realize you were probably knocked out and therefore the danger is likely still near and intimate. Next, you have to assess yourself. You have to figure out if you're injured and if so, where and how bad. And lastly, you have to assess your surroundings. See what dangers there are and use the environment in aid for your escape.

He could have drilled those things into my head for hours but it still wouldn't have made a difference. I wasn't the superhero he was. As I came to I had no idea where the fuck I was or how I got there.

When I opened my eyes they were instantly greeted with white. Not from any sort of blinding light, everything was just white. I was in a small, all white room with a hospital bed draped in white sheets. There was a small white dresser of drawers and two white doors. One was open and led to a small bathroom with a white sink and toilet, the other was closed so I had no idea where it went to. My clothes had also been changed to white scrubs—I knew I should have been alarmed by this but the entirety of the situation was taking precedence.

I sat up and rubbed my head. It felt like my mind was floating around on some cloud inside the confines of my head. The feeling almost had a sort of numbing effect. Despite the fact I had no idea where I was, I had no real motivation to get up and see what lied beyond that closed door.

I sat there staring at the wall, waiting for reality to make sense to me for a while. Slowly, ever so slowly, it all came coming back to me. Everything that had happened to Danny, my parent's package, the video feed, Vlad and Danny passing out, the Guys in White breaking in, and them knocking me out with some needle.

Just as I stood up, ready to tear down the world and turn it upside down in order to find my brother, the door opened and a tall man with dark glasses and a white coat slipped in.

"Glad to see you're up, Jasmine," he said as he pulled out the clipboard he had been holding at his side and jotted something down. "How are we feeling today?"

"Who are you?" I demanded, going into a battle stance.

The corner of the man's mouth turned as if he had been sucking a sour lemon then said, "Ah, it's one of the bad days again, isn't it?"

"Where's Danny?" I growled.

The man shook his head as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "There's no such thing as your brother Danny, Jasmine. Do you have any idea where you are?"

For a moment I was alarmed by what he had just said. There was no such thing as my brother? Then I pieced it together. The white room, the hospital scrubs, this doctor. The Guys in White were going to try to convince me I was crazy and I had imagined all of it. It was creative and smart of them, I'll admit. However, they forgot just how smart I was. I saw through their games.

I looked around again and shook my head. "No, but let me guess. Somewhere in the Guys in White's government facility, right? I bet you guys thought I would know something about Danny that you didn't and now what me to help you with torturing him. Think again, dumbass."

The man shook his head and sighed loudly. "No, Jasmine. None of that is correct. It's the reason you're here, actually."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, ready to kick him in the groin so I could run past him and find my brother. I decided to play along for a bit to see just how far this rouse would go.

"You're in the hospital," he began. "In a psych ward, to be more specific. You're here because you're paranoid and suffer from delusions. This belief and idea that you have a brother who is half ghost and who is being tortured to death by some secretive government agency, that's all in your head, Jasmine. It's not real."

"The hell it's not!" I yelled, my anger getting the better of me.

"It's true, Jasmine," the man continued. "There is no such thing as Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom. Nor has there ever have been."

**Did you see that coming?**

**I'm afraid of frogs.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Jasmine Fenton is telling you this chapter, my lovelies. **

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Come here and let's sit," the man said as he walked over and sat down on the bed. I sat next to him. I didn't believe a word he was saying, but I thought I'd amuse myself to see just how far the Guys in White were going to keep me under control.

"You can't fool me," I began. "I've studied all about mind control and brain washing. You want me to believe that everything you and my parents are doing is just part of a delusion and that my brother is also just part of that delusion."

The man smiled and placed the clipboard on his crossed legs, angling to where I couldn't see what was on it. "You don't have a brother, Jasmine. You're an only child. You're parents aren't ghost hunters either. They're accountants who are very worried about you."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You're just as nuts as you're trying to convince me I am. Are you doing this whole 'You're actually crazy' thing to Vlad too?"

The man shook his head. "You mean the mayor? I have no idea where he is. He's probably off doing some paperwork or kissing babies for the next election."

I scoffed. Vlad could handle himself. I was just worried at this point that they would find out he was a halfa too.

"Listen to me, Jasmine," the man continued. "You're sick. We're here to help you get better. Are you going to take your medication willingly today?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. So they were going to keep me drugged up to try to contain me too. They were hitting new levels of extreme. "No," I said as I smiled defiantly.

"I was hoping you would be more cooperative than yesterday," he said with a sigh as he stood up.

Yesterday? Was he just saying that to keep up with the story they were trying to feed me? Or had I really been here for longer than I thought I did?

I stood up as the man leaned outside the doorway and waved a hand. Two very large men in orderly uniforms entered. One held his fist clenched as if he was holding something within it and the other was holding a glass.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," the man warned darkly.

I answered by stepping into a battle stance.

"Fine," he sighed. "Have it your way."

Normally, had I not been drugged up and groggy, I would have been able to put up more of a fight against the two orderlies, however, because of my state, they were able to take me down pretty easily. I trashed and tried to fight my way out as one pinned me down on the bed. He then reached up and forced my head down. The other then tried to pry my mother open. I screamed and tried to bite him, but he diverted it. I did all I could to not swallow as they shoved a pill in my mouth then dosed the cup of water down my throat. I gagged, tried to fight it, but I could only swallow.

I felt the effects of the drug nearly instantly. The cloud in my head strengthened and I felt all the energy leave my body. I couldn't stand up let alone fight them anymore.

Once they had been sure that the effects were fully in place, the orderlies backed off and left the room as the man ushered them out. He gave a nod and said, "I'll be back to talk later, Jasmine. Just try to think about what I said for now." Then he left and closed the door behind him. I heard the soft 'click' of a lock following him.

I turned my head and burrowed a hole in the wall. I was able to muster enough energy to roll off the bed and tried to crawl towards the door. I wasn't even able to turn around. I reached towards the door and laid my head down on the cold, hard linoleum floor. "I'm coming, Danny," I whispered as I felt myself fall into a waking dream sort of state.

**I accidentally ran over a possum last night. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter has been brought to you by Daniel Fenton.**

_"I'M SORRY!"_

Another jolt of electricity sent coursing through me.

_"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"_

Another round of laughter and another round of electricity.

_"I'LL BE GOOD FROM NOW ON! I'M SORRY!"_

The punishments had been going on for days. I couldn't remember if there had been a life before all this pain. What my parents had done before was nothing compared to what they were doing in coordination with the Guys in White.

The goal was no longer to just kill me. It was to make me the ultimate test subject for all ghost weapons and any question they had had towards ghosts. Through me, they were going to understand all that it meant to be a ghost; and in so doing, how to permanently destroy one. To be there perfect test subject, however, they first had to break me beyond repair that way I could never even think of escaping again, which was what they were doing now.

I had a new mouth restraint on and was once again restrained to an examination table. Over me stood one of the Guys in White. He held a prod in his hands, one that when stabbed into me would send torturous amounts of electricity through my body. On the other side of the room stood K, O, and my parents talking excitedly about what to do next.

_"NO MORE!"_ I pleaded through the mouth restraint.

T, the Guy in White who was electrocuting me, found particular enjoyment in my screams and cries of pain. Stabbing a little deeper each time, holding the prod and sending the current through me just a little bit longer, he did whatever it took to make me scream louder.

After yet another stabbing and round of electrocution, I looked up and saw K and my father slowly walking towards me. I began to hyperventilate, vainly fighting against the restraints to get away from them.

_"No!"_ I screamed through the restraint. _"Stay away from me!"_

T backed off to make room for K and my father. They both looked over me, each having their own form of satisfaction in seeing my current state.

"So, Phantom," K said as he leaned in close, breath reeking of coffee, "have we learned our lesson yet? Are we going to try to escape again?"

I shook my head wildly. _"I'll be good!"_ I cried out.

K smiled cruelly. "I don't need to remind you for you to do everything I say, do I?"

He then titled his head towards the screen in the corner, one to which I had been unable to take my eyes off of since I woke up. It was a live feed of Jazz in a small white room. They informed me that outside of the room were several armed guards ready to do whatever they had to to her to get me to do whatever they wanted. Right now, she was laying on the floor staring up at the door. I didn't know what she was doing, but as long as she was safe I could relax (somewhat).

I shook my head and repeated, _"I'll be good."_

K smiled and nodded. "Good."

This time my father stepped forward daunting holding up a scalpel I hadn't noticed before. I began shaking uncontrollably as he made it dance in the light and he circled around the table, mocking me. "So what we want you do to now, Ghost," he began, "is to change into your human form."

I forced my eyes shut and let out a whimper. This was going to hurt.

_"HEY!"_ my father cried out, pounding his fist down on my chest. As I coughed and gagged to catch my breath and recover from the pain I heard my father roar out, _"I'M TALKING TO YOU!"_ After I was able to recover he repeated what he had just said. "Change into your human form, Ghost."

Without even thinking about it, I felt the familiar band of white energy surround my midsection and envelope my body. My father looked down at my bare, unscathed human flesh he tapped the scalpel to his chin and licked his lips like a starving dog. I took a deep breath and did the only thing I could do: close my eyes and try to dream of a better time, which was becoming harder and harder to do.

Then it came.

_"Oh my god! Stop! Please stop!"_

__**This time next year, I might be studying abroad in France.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**And here we have Danny telling the story.**

The effects of the sedative were wearing thin. I could move my head again and was getting the feeling back in my body. I mustered up all the energy I could to look down at my blood covered, stitched up chest. Because my human side was capable of actually dying, they had to knock me out in order to do the vivisection. I let out a deep moan as I laid my head back down. I think I actually would have preferred to be awake during it again, remembering how they could do everything and anything to me while I was out. My arm still burned like fire from whatever toxin they had poisoned me with.

I turned my head and saw my mother messing with some sort of medical equipment on the other side of the room. Just the very sight of her made my blood boil. I should have killed her when I had the chance.

_"How could you do this to me?"_ I wanted to ask her. _"I'm your son."_

I didn't know where my father or the rest of the Guys in White were—perhaps it was actually night and they had all gone off for bed (I had no way of knowing)—but it was just me and my mother in the room. Hard to believe the woman who was now skinning me alive for fun had once been the woman who had taught me how to ride a bike and tie my shoes. I guess there was a monster inside of all of us, and given the right circumstances, it'll come out. My parents' monsters had come out, and mine was growing by the minute.

A clank of metal snapped me out of the trance I had fallen into. My mother was approaching me with a new mouth restraint.

"We have some questions that we need answered," she explained as she brought it into a clearer view. It was slightly larger than the previous ones. "This one will let you talk when we allow you to, but it won't allow you to open up your mouth wide enough to do that sonic scream of yours." She gestured up to the screen where I saw my sister sitting on a bed talking to a strange man. "Try something and don't think I won't have them on her in a second."

_"You're such a loving mother,"_ I wanted to say to her.

I nodded and closed my eyes, not wanting to see her get that close to me. I could feel her putting on the new mouth restraint and didn't bother opening them again until I was sure she had finished.

"Say something," she ordered.

I took a moment to appreciate that this mouth piece allowed me to move my lower jaw and lips slightly, making it to where I could sort of talk; but, as she had said, it wasn't a wide enough space for me to do my Ghostly Wail.

"I'm going to skin you alive with my teeth," I tested, my voice coming out as slightly muffled and robotic due to the restraint.

She then pressed a button on a remote and ordered, "Now try again."

_"Then I'm going to eat you,"_ I tried to say, but it was impossible. The piece had clenched my mouth together, making it impossible to say anything, just like the other one.

"One more time," she instructed as she pressed the remote again.

This time, I decided to take the opportunity to say something that I hoped would trigger some sort of guilt or maternal instinct within her—if she had any left, that is. "Why are you hurting me, Mommy?"

This caught her off guard. She stepped back and dropped the remote into the tray filled with blood-covered scalpels and other pieces of medical equipment. I seized this moment.

"Please stop," I begged. She quickly reached down and fumbled with the remote. "I could go away forever or give me a scalpel and I'll kill myself right now. Just please stop, Mom."

She finally got control over herself and pressed the button that tightened the restraint back up, leaving me unable to say anything. She quickly put the remote back on one of the shelves on the other side of the room and exited through the sliding doorway. I had definitely rattled her.

Feeling a bit satisfied, I leaned my head back and looked up at the screen. Jazz was still talking with the man. I couldn't imagine what they were talking about, or why Jazz hadn't tried to escape yet. As I watched though, an even bigger question nagged at my mind:

Where the hell was Vlad?

**Bonjour, lovelies. Delightful morning, isn't it? How was your sleep?**

**Another installment. How do you feel about it?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**As brought to you by Jazz.**

In reality, with how drugged up I was, I really had no idea how long I had been there; but regardless, I had already grown very tired of this bullshit rouse.

"Zack and Maggie Fantom," the doctor carried on. "They're some of the world's most renowned accountants. They own a company called Fantom Works."

I shook my head, which made it feel as if my brain was floating around inside of it. "No," I argued, my speech noticeably slurred. "Fenton, not Fantom. I have a brother. He's Phantom."

The doctor shook his head, "No, Jasmine. You don't have a brother. You did have a younger sister named Danielle, but she a year ago in a car accident. The event was so traumatic that you've replaced her with the recreation of an imaginary younger brother of a similar name, Danny. You desired to see your dead sister so much that you even made your imaginary younger brother half ghost. You've blamed your parents for the death of your younger sister, since they had been the ones who were driving, to such an extent that you believe that your parents have been torturing your imaginary younger brother to death. It's time to let go, Jasmine, and move on with your life."

I shook my head again, an attempt to clear away all his bullshit.

_"You have to admit that seems pretty logical,"_ the little voice in the back of my head whispered. _"What if it's true? What if you really are crazy?"_

It was as if the doctor could read my mind. "You have to admit, Jasmine," he began in that annoying calm voice on his, "your parents being ghost hunters? Your brother being a superhero half-ghost? Seems pretty far-stretched, doesn't it?"

_"It does,"_ the small voice agreed.

"No," I said to both the doctor and the voice. "Danny's real. He's in trouble."

The doctor shook his head sadly. "You only believe he's in trouble because the delusion you've been believing for so long are finally coming to light. You only believe he's dying because the delusion is dying. It's a good sign, Jasmine. It means you're on the path to getting better."

I shut my eyes tightly and felt hot tears escape. No, Danny was real. He was my hero. He was in trouble. He needed my help.

But what if…?

No! I couldn't think like that! Danny was real! He had to be!

"Danny's real," I whispered weakly.

The doctor smiled and patted my knee. "I think we're starting to make some progress, Jasmine. So, are we going to take our medication willing this time or shall I call the orderlies in?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled on a small pill. I knew I couldn't fight off the orderlies so there was no sense in trying. I defiantly snatched up the pill and swallowed it without even taking up a glass of water. I instantly felt the cloud in my head grow stronger.

The doctor smiled even wider and repeated, "We're making some progress, indeed." With that, he stood up and headed towards the doorway. He stopped right as he was about to leave then added, "I'll be back later to talk. Let's see if we can keep up this good work, shall we, Jasmine?"

I made no response. I curled up into a ball on the bed and stared a hole into the wall. I eventually shut my eyes and chanted quietly, "Danny's real. Danny's real. Danny's real."

He had to be.

But then again, what if…?

**Thanks for reading, darlings. I think I'll go have some nachos now.**

**Hmmmm...I wonder where Vlad has gone of to?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**XOX**


	30. Chapter 30

**YO DANNY PHANTOM HE WAS JUST FOURTEEN! NOW HE TELLS THIS CHAPTER!**

My father and K were conversing over in the corner with the remote in hand. My mother was nowhere to be found. I hoped it was because I had rattled her even deeper than I thought I had last night. Despite how terrified and on-edge I was, I couldn't help but to feel I had accomplished at least one small victory in this terrible war.

Soon, those two horrible men approached me, looks of odd determination etched on their faces.

"I assume you know what this is," K said as he held up the remote.

I nodded, wondering if my mother had told them about what I had used it to say last night.

"No monkey business," he continued as he gestured up to the screen. Jazz was now walking around in a small circle. Why hadn't she tried to escape yet? "Or she gets it." He then pressed the button and I let out a joyous sound at the small bit of freedom.

"Say something," my father ordered, obviously wanting to test it again.

"How's everything downstairs?" I asked, smirk on my face.

My father raised up his fist and brought it pounding down on my stitched up chest. I let out a scream and gasped for air. The pain was horrible! I thought I was going to pass out.

"Consider that your final warning," he said darkly as he wiped my blood off on his orange haze mat suit.

K ignored the exchange and started away on his questions. "How exactly did you come to be like this?"

"Sawed to death or half ghost?" I asked, honestly confused at the question. When my father raised up his hand again I flinched and cried out, _"It was a real question! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_ Instead of hitting my chest again my father grabbed my upper thigh. He squeezed tighter and tighter until it felt like he was going to snap it in two. I shook my head back and forth and screamed, "I'll be good!"

Eventually he let go and K repeated the question, more specifically this time. "How did you become half ghost?"

I fought back the urge to cry and answered, "I had an accident in the ghost portal."

"Explain that," K ordered.

After a deep sigh, still trying to hold back tears, I told him all about the accident that had changed my life forever. He then went on to ask more questions like how I transformed between forms, what kind of core I had, what my obsession was, etc. Whenever I answered a question and my father felt it unsatisfactory he let me know by punching me in the chest.

"Where is Vlad Masters?" K asked, snapping me to attention.

"What?" I asked, being taken completely off guard. I honestly hadn't known what had become of Vlad. Part of me had worried that they were doing to him what they were doing to me—after all, they had Jazz too, didn't they? But then again, Vlad would never have allowed himself to be captured alive. So, what had happened to him? Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he saving me?

"Where is Vlad Masters?" K repeated. They appeared to be hanging on edge for my answer.

"I don't know," I muttered, shaking my head. When my father raised up his hand I went frantic. _"I really don't know! I thought you had him! I'm sorry! I'll be good! I'm sorry!"_

"Do you know where he would have gone or what he would have done to the missing Guy in White operative?" K asked.

Vlad had a Guy in White? A shiver ran through me at the thought of what Vlad could possibly being doing to him. I knew I didn't want to answer that one. They wouldn't like what I would have told them. Vlad was one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone. When he got anger no one wanted to be in his way. Not even Skulker.

"I don't know," I finally answered.

They asked a view more questions then went back over to the far wall where all the most scary of equipment was kept. I closed my eyes, not wanting to know what was coming next, and prayed that Vlad was coming. He wouldn't leave me here, would he? He wouldn't take advantage of the fact that his biggest pest was now out of harm's way so he could carry out some wild, evil plan, would he? A shiver ran through me. I honestly didn't know.

**I didn't do an update yesterday. I know. I was being a bad Alchemist. I was busy getting 10000+ worth of scholarships. **

**So here's your update. How do you like it? Another will come soon.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! (Might motivate me to update faster ;) )**


	31. Chapter 31

_"I've told you all I know! Please! Let me go!"_ the one strapped on to the table coughed and gagged.

"You've told me nothing!" he roared, every single breathing soul freezing at the sound of his fury.

The strapped to the table let out a painful sob. "I really had told you everything I know! I promise!"

"You _promise_?" he laughed darkly, holding up the blood-covered knife up towards the flickering light. "What makes you think that I would hold any clout to your promises? Your word means nothing to me. You are scum. You are the veil of the earth. You, yourself, are _nothing_."

That _thing's_ blood dripped from his hands. He had whipped, dissected, injected, and slashed that thing's body to bits. Hardly anything remained. To the naïve eye, it would be a wonder that the thing was still alive. But he knew what he was doing. He wouldn't let it die. Not yet. It didn't deserve such a mercy.

He leaned in close. He could feel the thing shiver underneath him. He looked down at the thing's hand and smiled darkly.

"Perhaps I misjudged you," he began, his voice mocking kindness. "Perhaps you can make promises. Would you be prepared to swear with your hand on some holy book that what you speak is the truth?"

The one strapped to the table nodded frantically and yelled out, "I swear! I swear!"

He shook his head and gave out a few shallow laughs. "No, you weren't listening to me. I said you would have to put your hand on some holy book."

Without even a moment of hesitancy, he reached down and held the thing's arm with one hand and began slicing away at its wrist with the other. Blood splattered onto his face and he smiled at the sound of the thing's screams. Soon, he held up the thing's dismembered hand to that it might be able to see it. He tossed it aside as the thing looked down at the bleeding stub and screamed.

After the thing had quieted down some, he leaned in close again, so close that he could feel the thing's breath as it choked back its pathetic sobs. With such power and veracity that it made everyone within hearing range's heart skip a beat, and to where it even made some plaster break loose from the ceiling and walls, he roared out to the trembling thing, "NOW TELL ME WHERE MY SON AND DAUGHTER ARE!"

The thing just shook its head and cried for a moment. After looking down at the stub then down at the suit which had once been notoriously all-white, the Man in White closed his eyes and cried out, "Fine! I'll tell you!"

**TA-DA! Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Through Vlad's perspective.**

The door cracked open and a small, white-haired head poked through. He motioned her in and leaned back in his chair. He had been waiting hours for her. She stepped forward and quickly shut the door. She took a few steps forward but was careful to keep her distance, obviously being able to sense his aura of fury and not daring to come near it.

"It looks like he told us the truth," she began quietly when he didn't say anything. "There's more security at this one and it looks pretty active. We tried to get in but they had a ghost shield around the place. It even worked on my human form!"

Vlad grunted in response and rubbed his temples. He feared that they would one day construct a ghost shield that would work on halfas in no matter what form they happened to be in.

"Vlad, how are we going to save them if we can't even step foot in the place?" Dani asked as she fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable.

He thought for a moment then sighed. "See if the meat-sack is still alive," he ordered. "I have an idea."

Dani nodded then quietly slipped out of the room. Vlad leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the darkness. The only light in the room was the soft glow of his red aura, which, due to his rage, was currently visible in his human form.

Vlad tossed what he had been holding in his hand up onto the desk and began rolling it around idly. It was one of the eyeballs from the Guy in White scum. What he had done to him was nothing compared to what he was going to do to his former college friends. He had always been nervous about Danny with his parents being ghost hunters, but he had always assumed that the woman he used to love more than anything would accept her son for what he was. He had known there was a possibility that something bad could happen, but he never expected it to be of such magnitude. As soon as he got his hands on his son's parents, they were going to feel all that they did to Danny tenfold.

"The man's alive," Dani announced as she quickly poked her head back in.

Vlad nodded and sighed, "Good. Let's keep it that way, shall we? Have Ember keep it alive for now. Send Skulker in."

Dani disappeared and soon the bulky metal armored ghost stepped in. "Plasimus," he greeted.

"I have a mission for you," Vlad dived right in. "Go to go one of the smaller Guys in White facilities, not the main base where they're keeping Danny and Jazz. I want you to steal one of the GIW meat-sacks and bring it back here. Pick a good one. Report back when you're done."

Skulker gave one brief nod, went intangible, and flew up through the roof.

Vlad leaned back and sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I'm coming, Little Badger," he muttered into the darkness.

**Guess who made it to the Dean's Honor List at their college? MEEEEEE!**

**It's too cold. I hate this cold. I'm originally from a warm climate. I dislike this cold.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Try to keep warmer than I am right now!**


	33. Chapter 33

**This is Vlad's chapter.**

"I've brought back one of the GIW scum," Skulker began as he let himself into the room without knocking. "They don't even realize he's gone. I picked him up on his way home to his cat."

"Good," Vlad muttered as he looked up from the blueprints he had commandeered and gave a nod. "How skilled are you at overshadowing?"

Skulker gave a self-reassured smile and began, "I'm one of the best there is—besides yourself, of course. Being able to adapt and blend in with one's surrounding are all skills that every great hunter such as myself have mastered."

Vlad nodded silently as he looked back down at the blueprints. He was quiet for a while, concentrating on his planning. Skulker wasn't sure if he was supposed to stay or go, until Vlad stood upright and said, "I have another mission for you. I want you to overshadow that meat-sack you just got and infiltrate the GIW facility you stole him from. I do not want you to sack the place, however. I want you to study it. Learn what the strengths and weaknesses of its structure and security are. If you are as good at overshadowing that you claim to be, you should be able to tap into his memories and understandings to aid you in this. Any questions?"

Skulker shook his head.

"Good," Vlad responded as he turned his attention back to the blueprints. "But before you do that, however, I want you to find the Box Ghost and send him in here."

"The Box Ghost?" Skulker scoffed. What could a ghost as powerful as Plasmuis want from a weakling like the Box Ghost besides blasting him for fun?

Vlad stood back up and crossed his arms. "Did I stutter?" he demanded, his aura growing stronger at the annoyance of being questioned. "The Box Ghost, as much of a pest as he is, has a special knack for being able to track ghosts down. Now, this ability is usually used to annoy ghosts of whatever his choosing, but I have a new purpose for it."

"But we already know where the Ghost Child is," Skulker began, still confused. "What do we need him tracking for?"

Vlad slammed his hands down on the table and roared out, "This has been twice now that you have questioned me! You will not be so lucky as to make it a third. When I have an order you follow it, whether it makes sense to your thick mind or not. Now, go do what I told you or I will find someone more capable to do the job."

Skulker grimaced in response, not wanting to admit defeat but also not wanting to go up against Plasmuis, especially in this state. After a grunt he went intangible and flew out of the hidden mansion in search of the wrecked Box Ghost.

Vlad once again buried himself in the blueprints of the GIW building where they believed his children were being kept. He had been narrowing down the possibilities of the rooms they might be located in ever since he had got his hands on the prints.

It wasn't but two minutes later that Vlad was greeted with a sound that almost had him blast a ball of energy with his full raw power towards that direction.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THI—"

_"If you continue one more word of that monotonous speech of yours I'll skin you alive!"_ Vlad roared, silencing the Box Ghost with a huff.

The Box Ghost was used to getting yelled at by ghosts so Vlad didn't really faze him as much as he did others. That was not to say, however, that he did not fear him.

"What is it that you want from me?" the Box Ghost asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Vlad took a minute to calm his anger than sat down. "I have something I want you to do for me," he began quietly.

"What is it?" the Box Ghost questioned.

"You get around often and know where ghosts usually are," Vlad continued. "I want you to find every ghost Danny Phantom has put into that thermos of his and bring them back here. If he has any allies bring them here as well. Don't ask questions. Just do it."

"As you wish," the Box Ghost responded as he disappeared.

Vlad sighed deeply then sat back in his chair. Plans were in motion. He was going to get his children back and skin whoever had laid a hand on them alive.

"I'm coming," he muttered into the darkness.

**I was out of internet again this weekend, sorry. Let me catch up in the internet world and I'll soon post another chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Please, oh dearly, dearly please, review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Told by Danny.**

There still was no sign of my mother. I guessed I had rattled her more than I thought I had. Part of me was now wishing I had never said those things that I had. With her gone, there was nothing stopping the Guys and White and my father from doing whatever they wanted to with me.

That threat that my father had for me, _"I'll do it again, except harder,"_ he had lived up to it. Then K and O joined in too.

At the moment they were off in the corner talking quietly. They could have been congratulating each other and planning when to do it again or deciding what twisted experiment to do next on me. I didn't know. I no longer cared.

"Stay away," I chanted weakly with my shaking voice. They had forgotten the mouth restraint opened to where I could speak. "Stay away. Stay away. Stay away."

I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Death seemed like such a far-off gift. I wanted it. I needed it. I couldn't take this anymore!

"Stay away," I continued.

It appeared as though some agreement had been met about whatever they had been talking about in the corner. O stalked towards me as K and my father were off scooping the shelves for whatever equipment they needed next.

"Stay away," I cried out pitifully.

"I don't suppose I need to make the threat again," he began as he gestured up towards the screen.

I didn't even look up at it this time. I was mad at Jazz for having not tried to escape and didn't even feel like looking at here at the moment. Even if she didn't succeed she could have at least try.

"Alright then," O said, taking my lack of protest as confirmation towards my understanding of the threat.

As my father and K approached I began hyperventilating and wasn't able to control myself. "No! No! Stay away! No! Leave me alone!"

"Shut up!" my father roared as he slapped me across the face. I let out a yelp and cried harder. "Transform into your ghost form."

_"Why?!"_ I blurted out frantically.

My father leaned up close, just a few mere inches from my face, and grabbed hold of my neck. As he choked me he put his slimy lips to my ear and whispered, _"Because I said so."_

As soon as he released me I shut my eyes tight and felt hot tears flowing freely down my face. This was going to hurt. They were going to do something bad.

"Get me the acid," I heard my father order.

My eyes flashed open and I went wild. "No! I'll be good! I'm sorry!"

"You had your chance," my father scoffed as O went over to the shelves to retrieve the acid.

I quickly transformed into Danny Phantom and cried out, "See! I was good! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Too late," my father laughed as O handed him a beaker of acid and a large needle.

As he filled up the needle with the horrible substance I went wild and began screaming at the top of my lungs, _"I'LL BE GOOD! I'M SORRY! NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!"_

But it was useless. He drove the needle into my thigh and expelled the wrecked contents inside me. That pain. That horrible, terrible pain was not one that one could ever get used to. It felt like I was slowly being burnt alive without the sweet luxury of death. He did it two more times to be sure I learned my lesson.

"Are we going to listen now?" my father whispered darkly as I gasped for air through my sobs.

I nodded and breathed, "I'll be good."

"That's what I thought," my father smiled. My father then looked back and motioned something to K and O. "Now onto business," he said talking to me again. "See that long probe?" He was referring to the one that K was messing with. I didn't want to look at it. "Do you know where we're going to put it?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to know.

He smiled darkly. "Well you're about to find out."

…

_"For the love of god, stop! Please stop!"_

…

It must have been night now. Everyone was gone, supposedly to bed. I stared up at the pitch dark ceiling, focusing on trying to escape from my body. Perhaps I could will myself to death.

I heard the door open and someone come in, but I didn't bother to look up to see who it was. It's not like it mattered. It could have been anyone. No matter who it was though, they were going to do whatever they wanted to with me anyways so there was no point in seeing which one of the bastards it was.

When the light flashed on overhead I blinked a few times then switched over to Danny Fenton. They had been wanting more of Fenton lately so I figured I might as well save them the trouble of ordering me to transform.

"I'll be good," I muttered reflexively, my voice sounding completely dead.

They pulled up a stool and set it beside the examination table I was strapped to. I didn't bother looking away from the ceiling. All I did was muttered again, "I'll be good."

"What have I done?" a voice cracked beside me.

I turned my head and nearly jumped at who was next to me. They were sitting there looking over my marred, broken body covering their tear stained face with their hands.

"Mom?" I breathed, shocked.

**I'm so bored. I think I'll have cheese.**

**I have a confession to make. I'm making this all up as I go along. YAY IMAGINATION! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I need your love!**


	35. Chapter 35

**And here we have Danny giving the narration. **

"Danny, I'm so sorry," she wept as she buried her face into her hands.

She said my name. How long had it been since she said my name?

"You're sorry?" I scoffed. "Well that makes you mother of the year."

She looked up at me sadly then buried her face again. Her frame was shaking from how hard she was sobbing. I really didn't know how to feel about it. Should I laugh? Should I threaten her? Should I ask her to let me go? My mother never cried. Just watching her do it now was sending my mind reeling in every direction.

"So what now?" I finally asked, unable to deal with her just sitting there and crying.

My mother finally looked up from her hands and gazed upon all the burns, gashes, incisions, bruises, and areas of my body that had just been taken away. "I should have listened to you. You tried to tell me. Why didn't I listen to you?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused on what she meant by that.

"I should have listened to you when you said you were really my son," she clarified. "Even Jazz tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. I don't know why I didn't listen." She took a deep breath then continued. "I should have never listened to your father. He's the one that told me you were really dead and what you were now was just a ghost." After choking back another round of sobs she choked out, "I just saw a ghost and all the trouble you had caused. I was focused on the kidnapping, stealing, and physical damage to the town. I never bother to look at the wonder you are or the hero you had become. I'm so proud of you, Danny. So proud of the man you have become. I—"

She broke down and began sobbing again. I didn't like this. I didn't like her crying over my marred, naked body. Part of me wanted to scream at her for torturing me, kicking her while she was down, and yet part of me wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. I wanted her to stop crying. I didn't like seeing her cry.

"Danny, I'm so sorry," she finally continued on again. "I'm so, so sorry. I will never be able to make it up to you."

"You can let me go," I offered. "Me and Jazz. That's a start."

My mother looked up at the screen and scoffed loudly. "You're sister. How could I have fallen this far? She's not even at this facility." She took a moment to compose herself then looked down at me again. She gently laid a hand on my chest, careful not to hurt the uncountable amount of injuries. "Danny, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I love you. I'm going to try to make this right."

She then stood up and began working with the restraints on my wrists, trying to choke back her sobs enough to where she could actually handle herself.

Suddenly, without warning, happening so fast that I hadn't even registered what had happened before it was too late, a loud bang echoed throughout the room. My mother then jolted forward and fell down on top of me. At first, I thought her fall must have broken the stitches because I felt fresh blood running all over my chest.

But it wasn't my blood.

Across the room, with a gun in hand still smoking and pointed up towards my direction, stood O. He then blew the barrel in an overplayed Hollywood style way then said darkly, "You're never getting out of here alive. You belong to us now. And anyone or anything that tries to take you from us, we'll stop them. Permanently." With that, he exited the room and the automatic door shut behind him.

It was only when I looked down at my mother who was still draped limply over my body that I realized what had just happened. A hole in her back oozing out blood told me everything. O had shot my mother because she was going to help me escape. She was trying to save me.

"Mom?"

Nothing.

_"Mommy?"_

Nothing.

"MOM!"

**Did you see that coming?**

**Hehehe.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Let's mix it up a bit, shall we? This chapter is being told by Skulker.**

"Morning, R," M greeted cheerfully from behind the security desk.

"Good morning, M," Skulker made R greet back. He hated having to wear the meat-sack, but it was an unfortunate necessity to get the Ghost Child back. Little be it known, even to ghosts themselves, that most ghosts were able to make it past anti-ghost shields as long as they were overshadowing a human. It was a confusing and unexplainable loophole, especially unexplainable since even Plasmuis was no longer able to cross them even in his human form, but a handy one nonetheless.

"How about the game last night?" M asked as Skulker made R pass through various security scans, thankfully none picking up on the ghost possessing this human sack.

"Missed it," Skulker said, feigning disappointment.

While overshadowing a human, the most skilled of ghosts were able to tap into the memories and understandings of those to whom they were possessing. It was because of this skill that Skulker knew who M had been and what this meat-sack was supposed to go next in accordance to his schedule.

"Ah, man!" M exclaimed. "You missed a good one!"

"I'll have to catch the next one then," Skulker called back as he passed through the last security scan unscathed and moved onto where he needed to go next.

He had already been able to scope out most their security system earlier in the day. Now he was just spying on the day to day activities of the Guys in White, seeing if they had any sort of odd habits that could make in easier kidnapping them.

After spending nearly an hour in the cafeteria observing the lot of them, he knew that this meat-sack was needing to be somewhere during this time.

He traveled down the maze of white hallways until he found the place where he felt he needed to be. It was a huge room, nearly half the size of a gymnasium, with a smaller white, square room in the center. Around the smaller room were several armed Guys in White, ready to shoot anything that got too close. He eyed all the ghost weaponry warily before realizing he had to go in that small room they were guarding. He had no idea what could possibly be it in, nor did he really care if it had nothing to do with the security of the place.

"Here you go, Mr. R," greeted a smaller, more lankier version of a GIW operative. He knew from the meat-sack's memories that this one was an intern hoping to be one of these heartless bastards someday. He held up to him a white doctor's coat.

"Thank you," Skulker grunted as he took off the all-white suit coat in exchange for the all-white doctor's jacket.

After brandishing the doctor's jacket Skulker carefully passed in front of the armed guards. They were on-edge and had an obvious attitude problem, but he was able to make it past them without it being noticed that something could possibly be off about him. Idiots. Wouldn't know a ghost if it bit them in the ass. Skulker then stepped forward and opened the door, unsure of what he would find.

Once he opened the door it took all within him to remain in character.

She sat on the bed rubbing her hands together. She was much thinner than the last time he had seen her. She also had deep, dark circles underneath her eyes and she looked extremely unwell. When had been the last time she had eaten? This wasn't the same incredibly smart, stubborn, over-protective girl he had met last time.

"Jazz?" he asked, his confusion getting the best of him.

"He's real!" she exclaimed as she suddenly jumped up to face him. She staggered a bit and grabbed onto the side of the bed for support. "I know he is! Danny Phantom is real and there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise!"

What the hell?

**Guess who got into another honor society? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**You would never be able to guess it but I'm actually pretty smart.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews last time! It filled my cold, dead heart with happiness. Thanks for reading! Please review again!**


	37. Chapter 37

**And now we hear from Jazz.**

I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my hands together. He was going to be back here any minute. It was around that time. The time when he came.

As I rubbed my hands together I tried to quiet the war that was going on inside my head. The drugged up, in the process of being brainwashed side, was trying to convince me that Danny had just been a figment of my delusional imagination. The overprotective, daresay motherly big sister side of myself that had been around ever since he was first placed into my arms as a baby, was trying to defend beloved little brother—or perhaps imaginary brother—Danny.

"He has to be real," I muttered quietly to myself, quiet enough to where nobody could hear if they had been listening. "He's my hero."

I had been saying _"He has to be real"_ for who knows how long. It was my only real defense I had against the side of myself that wanted to believe he wasn't real.

"He has to be real."

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. They had been shaking for the past couple of hours. I knew that all the drugs they had been giving me were starting to take its toll on my body. If they didn't stop soon some real damage was going to be done, if it hadn't been done already.

"He has to be real."

As I looked down at my hands my mind couldn't help but to travel back, back to before all of this had happened. Danny had come home from a particularly hard night of ghost fighting and had gotten a bit roughed up in the process—which was nothing compared to the state he was no doubt in now, but it had still been a rough night. I had taken him into the bathroom to help him clean himself up before our parents found him. While doing so we had a moment of comparing our hands, making note of how much bigger his were becoming than mine. We then joked how I had to cherish being taller than him while I could because he was no doubt going to be as tall as our father, if not taller.

"He has to be real."

It was little moments like that that I kept trying to reflect back upon and hold onto the tightest. Those were memories where we weren't ghost fighting. We weren't having to face all that was going on now. We were just being brother and sister.

"He has to be real."

I didn't care if he was real or not. He was my brother, my hero, and he was in trouble. I was escaping. Today. I was going to save him. Today.

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor came in. "Jazz?" he asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"He's real!" I exclaimed before he could go on any further. I jumped up, the cloud in my head throwing me off balance. "I know he is! Danny Phantom is real and there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise!"

The doctor moved towards the bed and sat down, motioning me to do that same. "Jazz, please sit."

What? No _Jasmine_ today? I hated that he always called me that.

"No!" I yelled. "No more! I'm getting out of here!" I tried to make it towards the door but the doctor reached out and grabbed my wrist. An odd, sudden coldness shot through my body.

_"Just relax,"_ I heard a voice say inside my head that was not my own. It sounded familiar. Skulker?

The coldness shot up my arm and spread throughout the rest of my body. There was now another presence besides my own in my skin. This other presence was forcing me to take a backseat. My hand moved but I hadn't told it to move. Panic rushed through me as I realized I was no longer in charge of my body.

_"What's going on?!" _I screamed, my voice echoing off the confines of my mind.

_"Calm down,"_ the other voice that sounded like Skulker whispered. _"I told you to relax. I'm getting you out of here."_

I was then forced to take a backseat in my mind, watching my body doing things that I hadn't told it to do. At first it was unnerving and caused me panic, but, be if from the drugs or the other presence that made me so, soon I started to relax and accept what was going on.

I watched as the other presence made me face the confused and dazed doctor.

"You were so focused on my brother," I heard my body say without my permission, "but you should have been focused on me. You think there's just one human-ghost hybrid?"

I suddenly felt weightless and like I was floating. I soon realized that the other presence had made my body go intangible and was flying towards the ceiling.

What the hell?

My body zoomed up out of the GIW facility and into the sunny skies above. It felt so amazing, so free. Is this how it felt for Danny? I was jealous.

The other presence took me and my body deep within a forest then landed, the sirens that had started going off at the GIW building quickly faded into the distance. After we landed the coldness and other presence lighted and relieved itself from my body and the large, metal armored Skulker appeared before me.

"What was that?" I asked, holding my dazed head as I staggered. I started seeing spots. I knew I was going to pass out.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he began looking me over.

I shook my head, still feeling as if my brain was floating around inside my head. "I don't know," I muttered.

Suddenly I felt myself falling to the ground, the world going dark around me. The last thing I remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was Skulker bending down to pick me up.

"Vlad's going to kill me," I heard him mutter.

**You all thought I forgot about you, didn't you? No, I was moving. Miss me?**

**Thanks for reading, my darlings. Please review! **


	38. Chapter 38

**And now Danny tells it.**

I felt a tugging on my body. I gave no care to look up and see what was being done. I no longer felt the pain. I no longer felt anything. I was nothing more than a slab on a table. Just a specimen in an endless stream of experiments.

I had spent the entire night with my mother's dead body bleeding onto me. I cried and screamed for her until I lost my voice. But she never answered. I didn't stop until a couple of GIW operatives dragged her limp body away.

My father hadn't shown up when K and O did. I like to think it was because he actually gave a damn. But I honestly had no clue about that anymore.

I hadn't been able to look at O. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to burn him alive and hear him scream. I had closed my eyes in an attempt to block out his existence and had yet to open them.

_"I said change!"_ I heard someone demand off in the distance. I felt a pounding on my chest following the order. I knew it should have hurt…but it didn't.

I transformed into Danny Fenton, not even opening my eyes.

More tugging and pulling, but I still had yet to care.

Hours could have passed, or days, or even minutes. I honestly had no idea. However, before I knew it K and O left—a routine that was done every day, the changing over of experimenters and torturers for a lunch break—and I heard the door open and the next tormentors stepped in.

They were conversing in the corner. One of the voices I recognized as my father.

Really? Was he not able to give enough respect for his wife to take a day to grieve? Did she mean nothing to him? Well…then again…just look at how he treats his son.

"You're a bastard," I muttered, momentarily surprised by the fact that they had left the mouth restraint open. "It's your fault she's dead."

"Oh, right," my father said, emotionlessly. "They told me about that. I watched the footage this morning."

"You watched it?" I scoffed, too disgusted to even open my eyes. How could he watch his wife be murdered and still come in to torture his only son? God damn maniac. "You disgust me."

My father laughed darkly, spending a shiver down my spine. "_I_ disgust _you_? That's rich! You're the dead half-ghost abomination."

"I'd rather be a ghost than a murderer," I spat.

I then decided it was time to open my eyes. When I did felt my heart stopped and I gasped for air at the shock. I was surely going crazy. It was impossible. Had they drugged me? Was I hallucinating? Surely that which I saw in front of me couldn't be real.

"Mom?" I breathed.

**I didn't abandon you. My dog died so I was sad and didn't feel like writing.**

**Here you are now, though.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Brought to you by Danny.**

"Mom?" I breathed.

My father burst out into uncontrollable laughter while my mother continued to stand over me wordlessly. "That's rich!" he choked out. "They told me you might still be fucked up because of the drug."

"What?" I attempted to look up, brow frowned. I didn't have enough energy in me to actually lift my head so I just glared at him as hard as I could from my awkward vantage point.

"Yeah," he continued to laugh. "We drugged you to see how you would react. We didn't give you a whole lot, but enough. It's an experimental drug. It seems hallucinations, paranoia, and a fever are all the symptoms that affected you. We'll give you a higher dosage next time."

I stared up at my mother disbelievingly. "Am I still on the drug?"

"Yep," my father answered cheerfully.

So, wait…. If I was still drugged up, what had been hallucination and what had been real? Was my mother being shot while trying to save me real? Was my mother standing before me real? Was she just a hallucination because she really had been shot last night? My mind was already starting to tear at the seams, but this was getting far too much.

"So you're really alive?" I asked her, choosing to ask that question in an attempt to remain positive. In reality though, I'm not sure which one I wanted to be the truth. If she had died last night, that meant I had broken through to her and that she had been trying to save me. If this was reality though, that meant that she was still on _their _side. However, if she was really alive that could mean that she was still wavering on whether or not to let me go after having been shaken up—unless that had been an hallucination too.

I didn't know anything anymore.

She scoffed and walked over to my father, who was laughing out, "I guess you'll have to find out the hard way, won't you?"

I let out a frustrated scream and then mustered up all the energy I could to bang my head against the metal table. _"I hate you!"_ I screamed out through gritted teeth. _"I hate all you humans!"_

"You hate humans?" he repeated as he slowly stalked towards me, scalpel in hand. "But you're half of one."

"Not if I had my way," I spat as I continued to bang my head against the table. "Kill me so I can be a true ghost."

My father tapped the clean metal blade on his chin as he tsked and shook his head. "You're far too unique for that. No, we plan on keeping you around for a long time. Perhaps until you die of old age!"

My mother walked up and stood behind him. Face emotionless as she stared over my body. I still wasn't sure if she was real or a hallucination yet. And I still wasn't sure if I wanted to know or not.

"Why?" my voice broke, tears streaming down my face. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"We need to break you," my father answered bluntly. "We need to know everything about you. What makes you tick. Everything about you from the inside out. We need to know you better than you know you."

_"Why?"_ I repeated, now breaking into a sob as I stared up at the sharp blade. My breathing quickened as my mind started to race about all the things he could possibly do with it. Of course, I wished he would just use it to slice his own throat; but Desiree wasn't around so there was no point in wishing.

"There's so many possibilities for something like you," he answered. "We can learn so much. You're the ultimate test subject for ghost-related studies. Plus, as the Guys in White have pointed out, you're too powerful to be left to your own devices. Something like you must be contained and controlled."

I shook my head and yelled through my sobs, "You can't control me! Take off these restraints and I'll show you how powerful I _really_ am!"

My father laughed and shook his head. "That was funny! You crack me up!"

I glared at him as hard as I could and hissed, "Laugh now. When I break free it'll be you strapped to this table and I will be the one laughing."

With that, he drove the scalpel high on my upper thigh. I let out a scream and felt myself spaz in reaction to the pain. As he began slicing into me my mind started to detached.

My mother was still standing behind him, looking withdrawn. I still didn't know if she was real or not. Nor did I care. She was a human. No different than my father or any of the GIW guys. All filthy. All cruel. All disgusting.

I hated them all.

**I took some days to recover from my sadness, but now I'm back in the game.**

**Would you believe it? In my English class we actually had to write fanfiction. Best assignment ever! I got a 100%!**

**I think I'll reward myself by having dinner. I'm thinking grilled cheese.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**And so, viewers, let's hear from Jazz. **

_Beep._

I didn't want to open my eyes.

_Beep._

My head hurt so bad.

_Beep._

I just wanted to lie here forever.

_Beep._

I wanted to go back to the nothingness of sleep, but it was an impossibility.

_Beep._

An annoying beeping noise pounded against my eardrums.

_Beep._

Begrudgingly, I opened my eyes and was instantly greeted with a bright light and two glowing green staring down at me.

"Danny?" I gasped, adrenaline rushing through me.

"Yep," a cheery voice said back to me. However, my heart went crashing down when I heard the female voice. Wrong Danny.

"Where am I?" I stammered as I tried to sit up. Vertigo consumed me and I went back down.

"One of Vlad's houses," Dani answered as she looked over me. "He's going to want to know you're up. I'll go get him."

"No! Wait," I called out as I shot up and grabbed her wrist. Images were dancing around in my memory. Ones that I could not make sense of. I knew I had been captured and trapped in the GIW facility, but then another presence entered me while in there and had me fly out. The last thing I remembered was Skulker. Why had he even been in that facility in the first place? There were so many things I wanted to ask, so I finally just settled on, "What's going on?"

Danni looked over me, seeming hesitant yet excited to answer. "Vlad's creating an army."

"An army?" I questioned, shocked.

Her smile grew even wider as she nodded her head quickly. "Yep. He's been gathering all the ghosts he can from all corners of the Ghost Zone. He's weeding them out to make the prefect army."

"What do you mean 'weeding out'?" I asked, my mind reeling at just how many ghosts there could possibly be in the Ghost Zone.

Danni gestured towards the direction of the door then answered, "He takes them to the auditorium and talks to them—well, he doesn't really talk that much, but anyways. Most of them can't stand to stay the whole time. He then offers for them to either stay or fight. It's pretty amazing, actually. Don't get me wrong, he's extremely terrifying, but what he's doing is still amazing."

My hand dropped and my mind was still racing at the thought of a ghost army. How big could that possibly be? How powerful such a collaboration would be! It didn't matter how many ghost weapons the GIW had. They were used to taking on one ghost at a time, maybe two. They would be powerless against an army.

My heart raced and I felt like jumping up and screaming with this newly found hope. We were going to save my brother! I couldn't believe I had once doubted his existence. The Guys in White with their brainwashing tactics and drugs had gotten to me, but I was going to have my revenge.

"Where's Vlad?" I finally asked.

"You stay here," Danni said as she backed towards the door. "Vlad said you'd probably still be pretty weak from the drugs. I'll go get him."

As Danni opened the door I caught a glimpse of what was outside. Technus was talking to the Fright Night. Ember was there as well as Youngblood. I also saw the Lunch Lady, Walker, Johnny 13 and his Shadow, and Frostbite.

When she shut the door I laid back down in my bed and hugged the sheets to my chest. "We're coming, Danny," I whispered. "And we're coming hard and fighting."

**So, that you've read the last chapter, do you think that Maddie is alive or dead? What was real and what had been the hallucination?**

**Filler chapter, I know. But this had to be as to make sense of what is coming.**

**Have you had your daily intake of cheese today? This has been a public service announcement.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**And now let's have a word from Vlad**

"Dani," Vlad began as soon as he saw her. She appeared as though she wanted to say something, but that could wait. "Go up and ready the equipment," he ordered.

She opened her mouth to speak but then twisted it in annoyance. Without a word she flew up to the balcony to obey his order.

Vlad took his place on the stage and looked out at those who filled the seats. There were many nameless ghosts or ones that he personally had no care for, but amongst them were ones such as Desiree and Wulf. Of course, he wouldn't call upon Desiree's unique power of granting wishes to save Danny, knowing all too well that they had dark twists that he didn't want to play with, but she was still powerful nonetheless. Wulf, however, would be inconsequentially valuable—if he wanted to join his forces, that was, to which he had no doubt about.

His presence on the stage silenced everyone. All murmurings and confused whisperings were quieted instantly, all attention on him. He had given the same presentation four times already, each time strengthening his forces, but he still felt slightly overwhelmed by all those who had answered his call. Not that he was being affect by stage fright, he was just amazed at how many people were actually willing to participate in aiding someone. Then again, half or not, he was one of their own.

"Some of you know why I have summoned you here," he began. His voice was powerful enough to where he had no need for a microphone or any other voice enhancing device. "Some of you do not. You have all been brought here for one reason. One person. To some of you, he is an enemy. To others, he is an ally. Despite his standings towards you, he is in need of our aid."

With that, the video instantly began playing on the screen behind him, thanks to Dani's assistance. He took his seat on the corner of the stage to allow everyone to see it fully.

Playing the DVD that his former college friends had sent him, uncensored and unstopping, might have been a bit drastic, perhaps going to bit too far, but it was a necessity. He wanted his army to be ready to fight. He wanted them to have drive and a meaning. Those who were forced to fight wouldn't give it their all. They might would flee when faced firepower of the Guys in White. Those would just weaken him. He needed soldiers. Warriors.

Vlad detached himself as he heard the tortured screams of his son on the video behind him. The whole DVD was just over two hours long. The scenes went from various tortures they had put him through. The first time he had watched it all the way through he had puked his guts up for nearly an hour. Most weren't able to make it all the way through the DVD. He didn't blame them. There were few who could.

As Vlad leaned back in his seat and stared up at the dim lights, a presence appeared at his side. It was Dani. He made no turn to face her but muttered quietly, "What do you want?"

"Jazz is awake," she answered nervously. "I can take it over from here if you want to talk to her."

Vlad stood up and nodded. "I trust you to do as such," he said as he exited through the back. As he shut the door he couldn't help but note the pride on Dani's face after saying that he trusted her. Despite how odd their relationship was, he did trust her. If she was in the same position as Danny he would do just the same to free her as well.

He quickly walked through the hallways passing various ghosts in the process. They all stood at attention and quieted down instantly as he passed, only to start back up again once they felt he was at a far enough distance. These soldiers would suit his purposes beautifully.

Upon reaching his daughter's door he took a moment to compose himself. He tried to soften his aura, hoping not to put her off in such a delicate state. The Guys in White had done a number on her with their drugs, it would be a few days before she was back on her game. He would wait for her before they moved. He knew she would want to be included when they made the move to rescue her brother.

He opened the door slowly and peeked his head in. She was sitting on her bed, looking alert yet groggy. "Jasmine?" he said quietly, gently alerting her of his presence.

"Please don't call me that anymore," she said as she shook her head. "Just Jazz from now on, okay?"

"As you wish," he said as he stepped in then shut the door behind him. He took a seat across from her bed and placed a hand on her knee. "How are you feeling?"

"Kind of shitty," she said as she stretched, "but I'll be fine. I hear you're building an army."

Vlad smiled and answered, "You heard correct. We originally were going to rescue both you and your brother, but Skulker just so happened to run across you while scoping out one of the smaller GIW facilities."

Jazz rubbed her head then looked out the window. "I would have loved to see the faces on the Guys in White once they saw how he got me out of there."

"Me too," Vlad admitted. "However, we do have a problem in that they might be under the impression that you are a halfa as well. But there's no need to fear. Once we're through with them, we'll never have to worry about another Guy in White again—or your parents."

"When are we moving in?" she asked, still staring out the window.

"In a few days," Vlad answered. "I want you to be a part of it, so we're waiting for you to fully recover before we do anything."

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

They sat there in silence for a few moments then Vlad squeezed her knee and said, "Jasm—I mean, Jazz, I'm here if you need anything, okay? Skulker told me you were a bit…off…when he found you. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Jazz let out a deep sigh then told them all about how they had attempted to brainwash her. He had to give them credit, that had been a clever move. As Jazz told him the story he couldn't help but notice the determination in her eyes. He had worried that her time in there would scar her and make her weaker, but the opposite had happened. Even in this weakened state she was stronger than ever. He hated to see what she would do when she got her hands on a GIW operative when the battle ensued. Nothing was going to stop her from freeing her brother and seeking her revenge.

"I can't believe I let them get to me," Jazz sighed as she finished. "I feel like such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Vlad said as he moved from the chair to sitting on the bed beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her into a side-hug. "Just because one is deceived does not make one weak. Once we release the deception, we can use that to making us stronger. It helps us to see into the minds of our enemies, thereby giving us the advantage. You're more dangerous to them than ever, Jazz. I have no doubts about your intellect or strength."

Jazz looked up at him and gave a weak smile, but gave no further response. She had some healing to do before she would believe what he had just said. But he knew she would heal and would be stronger than ever.

"We're going to save him, Jazz," he said as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "We're going to get him back and make it to where we never have to worry about someone taking him again. I promise."

**If there are any typos, blame my brother. We're watching Supernatural so I'm becoming easily distracted.**

**My puppies like freeze pops.**

**Let's play a game. Guess how old I am. (People never get it right in real life or online, so I play this game for my amusement). Guess right and I'll put up two chapters tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**As brought to you by Danny.**

To be honest, I still wasn't sure if my mother was a hallucination or not. She seemed standoffish and didn't really participate in any of the tortures or experiments. I didn't know if it was because I actually had shaken her and she was opting not to, or if was because she was in fact indeed not real.

At the moment, O was testing various intensities of electricity on my ghost form, in preparation for some new ghost weapon they were trying to make—which they would no doubt test of me.

As O set the prod down for it to recharge, I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath. Every movement I made, be it breathing or just reacting to the pain being inflicted upon me, felt worse than the actual tortures. My body had been ripped, burned, and electrified far too many times. The only reason I was still alive was because of my damned speed healing. If it wasn't for that, I would have died a long time ago. A far fabled luxury it was, to die.

I let out a choked sob and my body went on high-alert for whenever the next course of electricity would come.

"Oh, shut up," O spat. "Quit being so weak."

"Weak?" my eyes flashed open to glare at him. "_Weak?_ I'm a million times stronger than you!"

O rolled his eyes and picked up the prod again. I tried to brace myself, but there is only so much 'bracing' a person could do. As soon as that electrified prod touched my skin my back ached and my head was thrown back. My eyes were forced shut as I screamed out in pain. He held it there for a while, enjoying my pain, before releasing me from it.

"Had enough yet, Ghost?" he laughed darkly.

As my body twitched uncontrollably I opened my eyes and saw it. I hadn't noticed it until now. How long had it been like that? Had I been so wrapped up in my own pain I lost sight of reality? The screen where they had kept a live feed of Jazz had changed. The room she had been previously located in was now empty. Had she escaped? Or did they kill her?

"Where's Jazz?" I demanded.

The question caught O off guard. "What?"

_"Where's Jazz!?"_ I screamed.

He looked up at the screen and then muttered, "Oh right." He cleared this throat as he turned to face me then said, "She's fine. We just had to move her to a different cell. We haven't set up a video feed in there yet."

"LIES!" I screamed as I fought against the restraints as hard as I could. "SHE'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HER!"

O's eyes widened in surprise. He obviously hadn't been expecting me to have the energy to fight, let alone shake the table like I was doing. "Calm down," he ordered after he composed himself. "She's not dead."

"SHE IS!" I fought back. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL YOU HUMANS!"

O tried to put me under control but after I continued to cause a fit he took out the acid. When that didn't work he tried the electricity again. However, I still continued to scream out violent threats and fight against the table so hard I was shaking it. O eventually called K in where he brought something to knock me out. As soon as he gave me the substance my vision instantly began to darken and I felt myself being drifted away into unconsciousness. The last thing I did was turn to the white suit-clad pair and laugh wickedly, "I'm going to kill you all."

**Congradulations! You have won the game. Though it was not mentioned as a singular number, it was specifically mentioned in a number range. I'm 89.**

**Just kidding.**

**I'm twenty. It's a tease year, really. "Congradulations, you're not longer a teenager! Sorry, you still can't ****_legally _****buy alcohol!" **

**So you shall receive two chapter updates today. Possibly three depending on how bored I am, but no promises. I have a college paper to write that's due in a month. I would normally start it now, but I like to procrastinate. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Let's hear from Vlad, shall we?**

"Here's the blueprint of the facility where Danny is being held," Vlad said as he rolled out the long piece of paper for all who were with him to see. After having weeded out his army, he had then chosen a few who would act as his lieutenants and commanders. He was now briefing them on his plan, even though they didn't plan to make their move for a couple more days yet. "See that there?" he said pointing to a particularly large room on the third basement level. "I believe that is where they are keeping him."

Skulker leaned forward and grunted as Walker rubbed his chin and asked, "So how exactly are we all getting in with that ghost shield up?"

"That's something that me and Vlad tested," Skulker answered proudly. "We can make it past the shield as long as we are over-shadowing a meat-sack."

"Well, then what?" Walker jumped at him. "Are we just going to find a bunch of meat-sacks then storm the place?"

Vlad cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to himself. "While our first priority will be to take out the ghost shield, we have to maintain the element of surprise. Nothing works as best to destroy order than chaos. We need to infect the GIW from within, destroying it from the inside out like a virus."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Technus asked loudly and obnoxiously.

"I have a GIW operative meat-sack in the basement," Vlad answered. "I tortured him. Ember's been keeping him alive for this purpose. I also have a small number of healthier GIW operatives, as brought to me by Skulker in penance for his sins."

"And what purpose would that be for your keeping them?" the Fright Knight interrupted.

Vlad glared at him, silencing any further interruptions from any other member of the party. "The evening before we invade, we will send a group in while overshadowing the in-tact operatives. They will blend in and act as though it is any normal night. Following that, I will send one of my most trusted in while overshadowing the injured one. This one will go to tell the others that they have been tortured by ghosts who plan to invade that facility. They will also then go to say that while being tortured, they overheard that some planned to overshadow some operatives to make their way through the shield. If questioned about how such a thing could be possible, they will then go out to explain how the whole Jazz escaping thing was them experimenting on how to penetrate it."

"Hold on," Walker interrupted as he held up his hands in a surrendering position. "Is it really the best to tell them our plan like that?"

"I agree," the Fright Knight chimed in. "I thought revealing one's plans in a damning fashion was Technus's thing."

"I heard that!" Technus protested boisterously.

"I would hope you would have," the Fright Knight commented, irritated. "You _are_ standing right next to me!"

"Enough," Vlad ordered, silencing them instantly. "By telling them that some of their own could potentially be overshadowed by that which they hate, it will cause paranoia amongst them. Soon, everyone will start to assume that those around them must surely be overshadowed. Those who are actually doing the overshadowing will do their best to encourage such paranoia.

"Once the seeds of chaos have been planted," Vlad continued, "Technus—who will be one of those who is doing the overshadowing—will dismantle the ghost shield. I trust that your area of expertise with technology will allow you to do such a thing."

"Of course I can," Technus scoffed in his nastily voice.

Vlad continued. "After it's dismantled, the majority of our forces will lure out the pathetic pieces of scum in an epic battle on the front lawn. During which time myself and a small elite group shall go in to recover and rescue Danny."

There were a few moments of contemplative silence then Walker nodded. "Sounds formidable."

"Of course it is," Vlad said as he stood back upright and rolled up the blueprints. He then looked at them each in the eye. If they had not listened to a single thing he said they needed to understand this: "No Guys in White operative will be making it out of there alive. I don't care if they're a field agent or just a secretary, kill them. Save the Ghost Boy's parents for me. I have something special planned for them." He then straightened his tie and adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves. "Any questions?" He took their silence as a 'no' so he gave them a nod as he said, "Very well. On your way out send in Dani."

As soon as they exited he sat flopped down in the chair and pulled out a cigarette. How long had it been since Danny went back into those monster's hands? How much torture had he endured? Especially with the aid of the GIW combined with his parents? Was he even still Danny anymore?

As he took a long drag he looked up at the light then muttered, "We're on our way, Little Badger."

**And so here's your second chapter, as promised.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Danny shall now tell the tale.**

I had reason to believe a day had passed since the last time I had been conscious. All the lights were out. The only illumination in the whole room was that which was being given off by the various screens and monitors as well as my own very faint excuse for an aura. Despite the darkness, despite the implication that it could have been night, my mind was wide awake and going ninety miles an hour. I was arguing amongst my selves, trying to figure out what was going on.

"There's no point anymore," Fenton, who was resting within the confines of my mind, sighed. "Jazz is dead."

"I need to break free!" I screamed through my teeth.

"Let's just die," Fenton wallowed.

"No!" I barked. "They must die. They must pay for what they've done."

My mind then began to dance at all the possible things I could, and would, do to them. They were going to pay. They were going to feel all that I had felt and more. Starting with my mother—if she was even real or not, she hadn't done anything to help me so she was as good as dead to me regardless—moving onto K, then O, and saving my father for last.

"Stop this," Fenton rebuked after witnessing all the fantasies I had in store for them. "Just die. All I want to do is die and end this pain."

_"Shut up!"_ I hissed. "You're weak! Of course you're weak! You're one of _them._ You're even of _his_ blood!"

The sound of the door opening snapped me back to reality, quieting my argument. I strained my eyes in the darkness to see who it was, but it was impossible. I didn't want to know who it was, not really. But the only person who had ever really experimented on me in the dead of night had been my mother, so perhaps now was the time to figure out if she was really alive or dead.

"Mom?" I called out hoarsely.

A smaller shape, though female, stepped forward from the shadows. It was still too dark and she was too far away to actually be able to see her face though. "No," she answered bluntly.

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I had no idea who it was.

The door opened again and a male form joined her. I was still unable to see who it was; however, I knew neither were one of the GIW, otherwise I would have at least been able to tell they were wearing an all-white suit, even in this darkness.

"Mom? Dad?" I questioned again, becoming overwhelmingly confused.

"Come on, man. Do I look like I'm even half the size of your dad?"

That voice. Those shapes. It all suddenly clicked. I felt my heart race a zillion miles an hour. It couldn't possibly be, could it? Had they really come to rescue me?

With a shaking breath and tears of happiness rolling down my face, I let out a weak laugh. "Tucker? Sam?"

"Who else, nitwit," I heard Sam's voice respond.

**Apparently, the word "Sam's" is considered misspelled by my computer. I find this odd. Then again, the computer says my name is misspelled in no matter what form, so it doesn't really surprise me all that much.**

**You get three updates today just because I'm so nice.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**XOX**


	45. Chapter 45

**This chapter is told by Danny.**

With a shaking breath and tears of happiness rolling down my face, I let out a weak laugh. "Tucker? Sam?"

"Who else, nitwit," I heard Sam's voice respond.

I had never before been so grateful to hear Sam's oddly happy, sarcastic voice. I could just picture her dark makeup covered eyes giving me a playful glare and her mouth forming a half-grin. I felt like I was flying. And perhaps I was.

"You can't believe how glad I am to see you," I exclaimed, edging to the point of hysteria. "I knew you guys would come and save me!" Well, I had never pictured that _they_ of all people would be the ones who saved me, but I had hoped that someone would eventually. Humans or not, I'd take whatever I could get.

"Well," Sam began as she slowly started to step forward, "that's not exactly true, Danny. We're not here to save you."

"What?" My heart suddenly started to pump cold blood. What had that meant?

"I mean, come on, man," Tucker said as he walked forward, stopping at the side of the table that I was strapped to. He laid his hands on the cold metal, ignoring the nasty mixture of dried and new blood and ectoplasm and sighed. "You've been a burden to us how long? We've been _waiting_ for something like this to happen so we can finally get you off our backs."

"Yeah," Sam said as she joined him but on the other side of the table. In her hands she held a long knife. She rhythmically slapped the blunt edge onto the palm of her hand as she looked me directly into the eyes. They were cold, heartless. It was as if they had no soul. "Who do you think told your parents where you were in the first place?" she scoffed. "They wouldn't have found you at Vlad's if it weren't for us."

My mouth dropped—or at least what it could drop in the mouth restraint—and my heart sank. "No," I breathed as I shook my head, refusing to believe it.

"Believe it, man," Tucker said as he leaned in close. "We've been waiting a long time for this."

"No," I whimpered as I shook my head harder. "No, no, no!" As much as I didn't want to believe it, my heart knew it was true. I should have known. How could I have thought I could trust them? They were humans, and I was ghost. In the end, they would always hate me, just as I hated them.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes," Sam laughed mockingly. She waved the blade up in the air for a moment then gently brought the cold metal down to my face. She traced it around in circles on my forehead and cheers, laughing all the while.

I was sobbing now. Both from the pain of their betrayal, as well as my shame at how foolish I had been to trust them. However, the pain of their betrayal was about to get much, much worse. Tucker had obtained a knife as well and they were just about to have their fun.

"Just kill me," Fenton gave one last plea of them.

"I'm going to kill you," I hissed.

And so the slicing and dicing began.

**Look at how nice I am! Here's your fourth update for today! I deserve a crown!**

**Well, now I'm tired so now I sleep.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Goodnight!**

**XOX**


	46. Chapter 46

**As told by Jazz.**

I had tried to be out there to mingle amongst Vlad's 'soldiers' but I found myself getting too irritated at how often they argued. They were fine when Vlad was around or when discussing battle tactics, but otherwise they completely forgot why they were there and felt it necessary to squabble about every single little thing. It was because of that I had shut myself up in my room, doing various exercises to build up my strength. Tonight was D-Day. I needed to be at the top of my game.

I had the plan drilled into my head backwards and forwards. After the Guys in White were drawn out into the yard and the battle started, I was to go with Vlad to meet up with Dani. We would then go down and save my little brother. Dani and I were to be the ones that brought him back up while Vlad hunted down and killed my parents.

Despite how much I hated them, and despite how much they were already dead to me, I wished I could have a word with them before Vlad killed them. Not that I wanted to tell them goodbye before they died or anything like that, I just wanted to chance to knock some sense into them myself. To tell them I was ashamed of what they had done and ashamed to be called their daughter. However, this was one thing Vlad was unmoving on, so I didn't argue against it.

A sudden knock at the door stopped me mid-stretch. A small white haired, green eyed girl poked her head in and sang, _"You have visitors!"_

"Who?" I asked as I tried to make myself decent.

Dani opened the door wider then Tucker and Sam came trotting in.

"Hey, Jazz," Sam smiled.

Seeing them, a part of my old life, even if they had just mostly been Danny's friends, made me feel even more hopeful that we would get my little brother back. I ran towards them and embraced them in a suffocating hug.

"Can't breathe, Jazz!" Tucker laughed.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked as I pulled myself away, quickly swiping away my tear of joy before anyone had the chance to see it.

"We're here to welcome Danny home once you guys get him back," Sam answered, her voice nervous and excited all at the same time.

Tucker adjusted his hat. "Yeah, Vlad won't let us go to the actual rescue mission though. Says he'll have enough on his mind besides keeping a couple of kids save. Can't blame him though. I understand his reasoning. Still sucks I can't go in there and slit your parents' throats though."

I nodded and gave a weak, sympathetic smile. "He's saving them for himself. I can't imagine what he's going to do to them. I hope it's good."

"Oh, it will be," Sam said gleefully. She obviously trusted Vlad's anger and darkness that he would do something unthinkable to them. I trusted him to do the same as well.

We talked for a while about how I was doing, what was going on in the outside world, and various other topics until Dani came to show them to their rooms.

"Vlad wants you to go to him," she said right before she left. "He's getting ready to send the first wave out."

"Alright," I said. I quickly slipped on some dark clothes, not wanting to stick out like a sore thumb in the night, then made my way down to his office.

It was happening. It was really happening! We were saving Danny!

"I'm coming, Danny," I whispered as I broke into an excited trot.

**I literally JUST woke up. I decided to write this early for two reasons: A) I wanted to clarify that is was in fact a hallucination Danny was experiencing and B) we're nearing the end and I always get excited when I'm about to finish something so I rush through.**

**I haven't even made my bed yet. I always make my bed. Oh God I'm hungry. Off for cheese. And to actually wake up. I need to catch up on things. But it's too early for me to read. I can barely read this screen. Perhaps next time I'll wear glasses. I ramble in the mornings.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Now Danny tells it.**

It was crowded. Far too crowded. There were so many people in the room. I could barely breathe. K, O, and my father were in one corner discussing all their data while Sam and Tucker were in the corner whispering to each other than looking up at me to laugh.

"Just leave me alone," Fenton whimpered. "Just let me die."

_"Shut up!"_ I barked. "You're so damn weak! I'm going to kill you when I kill all the other humans."

Sam and Tucker burst out laughing at the exchange I had with my selves. "Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, you know," Sam mocked.

"_You're _the one who's insane!" I screamed back. "I thought you were my friends!"

"Will you shut up?" K roared as he pressed the button on the remote, restraining my mouth to keep from talking. "Damn that kid's psycho."

I screamed out in protest of the restraint, but it benefitted nothing. After I was able to calm down some, I decided to listen in on the conversation the three men in the corner were having, hoping that it would give me some form of heads-up about what was coming next.

"We would have to take the mouth restraint off for that to work," my father argued. "We can't afford to do that."

"We can if we sedate him," O argued back.

K shook his head and grunted, "I have to agree with Jack. I don't think we can risk that sonic blast of his."

"It's called a _Ghostly Wail_," I hissed within the confines of my mine.

"Who cares what it's called?" Tucker laughed. Perhaps he had been able to understand my unintelligible mutters. Or perhaps he just knew me that well that he knew what I would be saying—he had known me since forever, after all.

"He's right," Fenton sighed. "Who cares? We're never getting out of here anyways."

"That's a lie!" I tried to scream. "_I'm_ getting out of here. Tonight. _You're_ on your own."

I then spitefully ignored my former best friends as well as my former human half and continued to listen to the three men.

"I like that idea," O agreed enthusiastically as he nodded his head.

"I as well," K chimed in.

"See what you did?" I hissed to Fenton. "You made me miss what they were talking about. Thanks a lot." I then strained my ears, hoping to catch up on what I had missed.

"We'll need to transfer him onto his stomach for that to work though," O pointed out.

"Leave that to me," K boasted proudly.

Jack cleared his throat then gave a nod. "Let's grab ourselves a bit to eat first. I'm starving. We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Alright," K nodded.

"Agreed," O said as he ushered them all out of the sliding door.

The gears in my mind spun rapidly. A plan was starting to form. I dared not utter it, in case Fenton would hear and then try to stop me. I was going to have my revenge. Soon. Very soon.

**I don't feel good and I got an 85 on a test and now I'm just going to sit here and die in my sorrows. Perhaps I'll go kill a bat to make me feel better.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**I'll catch up soon.**

**XOX**


	48. Chapter 48

**Jazz tells it.**

Keeping a hundred ghosts quiet was actually much easier than I thought it would be, particularly after hearing all their petty squabbles the day before. The whole lot of us were positioned on a top of a cliff that overlooked the GIW facility. The soldiers, the ones who were going to be the ones drawing the operatives out to fight in the yard, were laying down against the hill, making themselves invisible while waiting for the signal—that being the deactivating of the ghost shield.

Vlad stood at the very edge of the cliff, watching everything and signaling people what to do. He had just sent in the last of the overshadowed operatives—or 'meat-sacks' as all the ghosts called them—save for the injured one, who was about to be sent in while being overshadowed by Dani.

I was standing a few feet away from Vlad, preparing myself for what was to come. As soon as it was our time to make our move, he was going to overshadow me and fly me down there so we could rescue Danny. That had been how he had gotten me here to the cliff from the mansion, by overshadowing me. It was a chilling, surreal experience. One that I did not want to get used to.

Dani—or rather, the barely alive GIW operative she was wearing—walked up behind me. Her face was solemn, determined.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

She gave a small nod. "Danny's my cousin," she began, sounding slightly nervous. "He's the person I was made from. I—he—we're the same. I'm getting him out of there if it's the last thing I would do. It's what he would do for me. For any of us."

I gave a nod and gently touched her shoulder, careful not to get any of the operative's blood on me. "He's amazing, but so are you."

She smiled weakly at me. "Thanks. I just wish I could be a half, or even a third, of what he is."

Vlad interrupted. "Are you ready?" he asked Dani quietly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said, more confidently this time.

"Good," he nodded. "Just stick with the plan. Wait for Jazz and I and we will all go get Danny together."

_As the odd, dysfunctional family we are_, I chuckled darkly in my mind.

"Got it," Dani gave a quick nod.

He escorted her to the edge of the cliff where they had previously been standing. While they waited there they talked quietly to each other. I could only hear a little bit, but it sounded as if Vlad was apologizing for any mistreating he had done to her in the past and telling her he never regretted creating her. I could even see her quickly swipe away a tear from her eye.

"Make me proud," he said quietly as he patted her on the shoulders.

"I will," she said in a small voice then fly down to the ground below.

This was it. It was happening. I was getting my brother back.

"We're almost there, Danny," I whispered low. "Just hang on a little bit longer."

**Excited? Nervous?**

**I'm siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick :'( I wrote this in between vomiting. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**As told by Danny.**

The hour had passed by far too quickly. K, O, my father, Tucker, and Sam had all stepped out together and came back in all the same. They were all laughing and talking excitedly about what they were about to do.

"I'll transfer him onto his stomach," K announced as he stepped towards me.

My father put out his hand to stop him then said, "Let me talk to him first."

A shiver ran down my spine. I hated that man. I didn't want him to get anywhere near me—unless I was killing him, of course.

He slowly stalked towards me, enjoying the fear I was displaying. As soon as he reached the table he leaned up close to my ear. So close, I could feel his lips and hot, moist breath as he spoke. It revolted me.

"If you try to resist or cause trouble, I'll do exactly what I did to you before, except harder. Got it?"

I gave a nod, being still unable to speak.

As my father walked back to the other wall where all the ghost weapons and torture devices were kept, K wheeled a new metal examination table next to the one I was on. Before he began the process of transferring me over, he pulled out a scalpel and waved it over my body mockingly. "Give me any trouble," he hissed darkly, "and I'll do to you what you did to your father."

I made no reply other than a glare.

K spilled the scalpel into his front pocket and began messing with the restraint on my left ankle. When I felt it go free I nearly cried from happiness. I had forgotten what it felt like for any part of me to be unbound at one moment.

_"Keep cool,"_ I hissed to myself inside my head. I had kept my plans skillfully away from Fenton, in case he would try to stop me. He had no idea what I was about to do next.

After threatening me again to stay in line, K unleashed the restraint on my left wrist. He had thought he was just going to stretch me over to the other table, attach those left restraints to the new table, and then do the same thing to my right restraints. However, once he released my wrist, with one fluid motion that was faster than he could blink, I snatched up the scalpel he had had in his pocket and tossed it beside my body on the table. I then let out a blast as hard as I possibly could aimed at his chest. He flew backwards, landing on a tray of long saws and knives. From the blood bubbling from his mouth, one can only assumed he landed on them just right. After a few pathetic kicks he went motionless. Dead.

Right as O and my father pieced together what was going on, I quickly picked up the scalpel and began cutting away at the restraint on my right wrist. I had just broken it free when O reached me.

He reached out his hands towards my neck, but I sliced his arms with the scalpel. As he jerked his arms back to react to the pain, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up close. He tried to fight against it, but with all the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, I kept him in my grasp. Without a moment of hesitancy, I slid the scalpel across O's throat. Blood started pouring from his neck. As he went limp I pushed him to the side.

Without even looking up to see what my father was doing, I cut away at the restraint on my right ankle. As soon as I got free I sent a sonic blast from my wrist towards Sam and Tucker. The blast must have been more powerful than I thought, because once it hit them they disintegrated into nothing.

As I looked up and jumped off the table I saw that my father had pushed himself against the back wall and held up a ghost-ray in my direction. I crouched down to a battle stance and hissed.

"Let's handle this like adults?" he stammered. "Alright, son?" He was obviously terrified of me. Rightfully so. Just as he should.

I held up a finger, signaling him to give me a moment. I reached back and began fiddling with the restraint. After finding the mechanism that released it, it fell to the ground and I laughed at the freedom.

"We're going to stay nice and calm, okay Danny Boy?" my father spoke, his voice shaking as much as the gun in his hands was. "No need to throw a tantrum and hurt your old man."

Without saying anything, I raised up my hands and sent as ice blast his way. I made the ice form around him, encasing him completely in ice, save for his head. He was stuck there in the ice block. Frozen. Helpless. Just like he had made me.

"You were right about something," I said as I floated over to the wall of the ghost weapons and other various devices, scanning the shelves for what I needed. "I'm not your son," I said as I continued my search. "He died." After nearly giving up I finally found what I needed. I put its location hidden within my mind, far away from Fenton, for later. I then picked up a long knife and held it close. "You killed him."

I then rushed towards my father, still frozen and stuck in the ice, and began hacking into his head. He screamed, especially when I drove the blade into eye sockets. Eventually though, he stopped screaming. This didn't stop me though. I continued to hack and hack and hack and hack. I was soon covered in his blood. I laughed. Revenge never tasted so sweet. Nor had human blood.

The only reason I stopped stabbing the corpse was suddenly the entire room was filled with the sound of a siren and lights began flashing.

"Shit," I muttered as I threw the knife down. They must have seen me on the cameras and sounded the alarm. It was now or never. This was the part of the plan I had kept away from Fenton.

I looked up towards the shelves and spotted instantly what I had been looking for before.

The Ghost Gauntlets.

**The end is drawing neigh, darlings. Team Vlad is busting in just as Danny is busting out. **

**I have a headache because I am so tired. However, before I went to sleep, I wanted to leave you with one last cliffhanger.**

**Happy sleeping!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Let's hear from Dani.**

"Make me proud," he said perhaps a little too loudly as he patted my shoulders.

"I will." My heart swelled with pride as I took off into the air. I could barely contain myself with how happy I was. Everything that he had just said still rung in my ears.

"I do not regret making you."

"I'm very grateful that you survived."

"You are my daughter and always will be."

"I love you, Little Otter."

I took deep breaths as I reached the grounding, trying to regain control and put my head back to the present. I was nervous as I crossed the ghost shield, part of me expecting to not being able to pass, even though I had just seen several ghosts wearing the meat-sacks without any trouble. I quickly walked across the yard and ran towards the doors.

I had rehearsed all that I was going to say during this moment for the past couple of days with Vlad. I had it memorized down to a T. However, as soon as I opened the doors I happened to catch a glimpse of Danny's father entering an elevator with two other GIW operatives. I nearly forgot the plan and almost tore him apart right then and there. And I would have too, if not for some other random operative noticing and exclaiming at the sight. The elevator doors closed right as he yelled, so the monsters carried on without even noticing me.

"Agent!" the random operative exclaimed. "What's happened to you?!"

"Ghosts!" I cried out in the meat-sacks voice. I then collapsed to the ground and grabbed at my chest with the one hand the meat-sack did have. I writhed on the ground feigning agonizing pain as a swarm of alarmed GIW operatives circled around me.

"What?" another agent asked as he leaned down to care to my wounds.

"Never mind me!" I yelled as I slapped his hands away. "The ghosts are coming! They might already be here!"

Alarm shocked all of their faces. "What do you mean?" one demanded.

"The ghosts, they did this to me," I gasped. "They had me locked in some room, torturing me, trying to get me to reveal some of our secrets. I was only able to escape because most of them were gone and let the defenses down. But they're coming! There's no time to waste!"

"What do you mean they're coming?" another agent asked.

Questions. They meant they were buying it, Vlad had told me. I was doing good. I had to keep it up.

"I overheard them while they were torturing me," I choked, acting as though I was taking my final breaths. "That stunt with the Fenton girl. That was them experimenting on how to penetrate our ghost shields. They can get through it as long as their overshadowing one of us." I grabbed my chest and began wheezing loudly. I then weakly held up my hand and pointed at the lot of them. "Any of you could be possessed right now. Any one of you!"

They all looked at each other accusingly, scrutinizing each other for signs of being overshadowed.

"S usually buys me a donut," one of them said darkly as they got up right in the face of another agent, presumably S. "You didn't buy me a donut today. And why is that? Perhaps because you're not S?"

"It's because I'm cheap, moron!" S argued back. "But you, C, aren't usually so dumb. Perhaps you're not feeling much like yourself today?

Explosive arguments then erupted from them, each accusing the other of being overshadowed and demanding that the other prove that they weren't. They all but forgot the presumably dying man on the floor. The only thing that made them stop arguing was suddenly a loud siren burst through the hallways and flashing lights came from everywhere.

"The Ghost Shield!" one of them yelled out, observing the lights and sirens. "It's been deactivated!"

Within a second they had all ran to retrieve their ghost weapons. As blue and green fire rained down from outside they all ran out to fight the ghosts that were causing it.

All was going according to plan.

I waited there on the floor for what seemed like an eternity. Where were Vlad and Jazz? Danny needed us!

I waited for as long as I could, but my drive to save Danny got the best of me. I exited the meat-sack's body and went intangible to sink down to the floor where Vlad had thought Danny was being kept.

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, not really sure where I was going. I then heard the sound of a painful, blood curdling scream and followed it. My blood ran cold when the screaming stopped. I turned a corner and saw a large metal door at the end of the hall.

Danny was down there. I knew it.

"Danny!" I screamed as I bolted towards the door.

**I'm late, I know. I've been singing Linkin Park and Adele karaoke with my brother.**

**Now I'm extremely tired.**

**Goodnight.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**This chapter is told by Danny Phantom.**

The Ghost Gauntlets.

As I walked towards the shelf my body started to collapse. I had done too much too fast. I could feel myself on the edge of passing out. Every step I took felt like I was being hit by a truck, one that refused to move even after running over me. One step, then another. Upon finally reaching the shelf I doubled over and vomited.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fenton asked as I stared down at the red and green colored blood. "We have to get out of here! They're coming!"

"Shut up," I hissed as I wiped my mouth off with my sleeve. I grabbed hold of the metal shelving for support. "This is your fault," I grunted as I fought to remain upright.

"It's both of our faults," Fenton rebuked. "We both wanted to tell them about our secret. We both share the blame."

"Not that," I coughed. "It's your fault I'm dying right now."

Fenton scoffed. "Oh, yeah. It's my fault they cut us up into pieces. Because I'm human, right?"

I wheezed for air and grabbed onto the shelving tighter in response for how painful it was to breathe. "No, it's because you're human that I'm dying right now. Ghosts don't die."

"If we don't get out of here before the Guys in White get here we will _both_ be dying!"

"No," I coughed again as I shook my head. The coppery taste of blood lingered in my mouth. "They can't get away with it. They all have to die. All humans do, including you. You're holding me back."

Without another word I stood upright and slipped on the Ghost Gauntlets. I could feel power radiating from the large, metal gloves. The power to change. The power of freedom. Before Fenton could give any sort of response as to what I was doing I drove the talons into my midsection. I could instantly feel the sharp claws grabbing hold of my two halves. As I pulled the gloves apart I also felt myself being pulled apart from Fenton. I closed my eyes from the pain. As soon as I stopped I dropped the gloves and opened my eyes.

"What did you just do?!" Fenton yelled as he stood before me. It felt so odd, yet so right to see him apart from myself. He grabbed his midsection and doubled over in pain.

"I freed myself," I answered plainly. I still hurt, but only half as much pain as I felt before. "I'm stronger now."

Fenton spit out a mouthful of blood then scoffed. "_Stronger? _You're weak! You're planning on killing all humans? That's just the future I fought to avoid!"

"We all have our fates, Fenton," I said as I flexed my arms, testing my strength. "And now you have yours."

Before he could say another word I pounced onto him, knocking him to the floor. He screamed as I laid it into him. He cried out in pain and begged for mercy. But I didn't care. Right now, I was giving him everything that had been given to me while I had been tortured. His warm blood on my hands, it felt justifying. I laid into him for a moment even after he stopped moving.

I chuckled as I stood up and put back on the Ghost Gauntlets, reminiscing of the power I had just felt.

"They're all going to die," I laughed freely as I closed my eyes and rolled back my head. "Every last one of them."

A sudden, unexpected noise snapped me out of my laughing.

"Danny!" I heard a voice scream.

Suddenly a new figure burst through the door. I instantly went down into a fighting stance, ready to attack and kill any human that got near me. However, once I realized who it was I furrowed my brow and tilted my head slightly.

"Dani?"

**Hmmmm, what's going to happen next? Could Danny possibly have a happily ever after? Hmmmmm.**

**Hehe.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Told by Dani.**

It took all I had within me not to puke my guts up right then and there. The whole room was a scene of grotesque destruction. On the far side of the room stood a daunting examination table covered in a rainbow of red blood and green ectoplasm, some of it old and some of it new. Not too far off was a Guy in White who appeared to have landed on a tray full of sharp objects. His once white suit was now soaked in a deeply colored shade of red. On the other side of the table laid another Guy in White soaking in a pool of his own blood. I couldn't see what injury had caused him to die, but I didn't want to know. And then, not too far from where I was standing, stood a large, orange hazmat-clad body encased in a solid block of ice. The head, the face…it was…unrecognizable. It was only from the hazmat suit I was able to guess who it was.

But all of that wasn't the most terrifying, horrendous part of all. There, not a mere seven feet away from me, stood Danny…or what was left of him. He was in his ghost form, naked. His entire body was covered in horrible, disgusting gashes, incisions, burns, and bruises. His body was completely mutilated. Glowing green ectoplasm oozed from all over him as he was soaked in bright red blood. It as if he had bathed in the stuff. He was so damaged. It looked someone had forced him through a wood-chipper a few dozen times then set him on fire.

The part that made me want to puke the most, to run back crying and wait for Vlad, was the fact that at his feet laid his human form. It looked like he had been beaten to death.

He was crouched down ready to pounce at me. I could even hear him hiss as if he was a wild animal. On his hands he wore awkwardly large metal gloves, there purpose of them I did not know.

His eyes…his eyes were so…so…_dangerous_. All the pain he had suffered, all the torment, it was evident in his eyes. They had pushed him, broken him beyond that which anyone could bare. The eyes that I was staring into, they were wild, they were vicious, they were hurt, they were cruel, they were dangerous.

The person before me was no longer Danny. It was hard to tell if they even were a person anymore they had been so broken.

"Danni?" he said in a hollow, yet surprised voice while he tilted his head, never relaxing in the slightest from his battle stance.

"Yeah," I said, trying to give the best reassuring smile I could despite the fact of how terrified I was. "It's me, your cousin. We've come to res—"

"They're coming," he said in a matter of fact way. How did he know that we had been coming? Did the Guys in White tell him that we were invading? Perhaps it had been the sirens and flashing lights?

"That's right," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"No!" he roared. There was such power and anger in his voice that it caused me to physically shrink away. "We're staying. We're destroying them all. Right here and now."

"What?" Why would he want to destroy the ghost army we had built to save him? He wasn't making much sense. "Why would you want to do such a thing?"

Danny shook his head and laughed. His laugh was cold, dark, and heartless. It was the laugh that filled the nightmares of children that made them scream for their mothers. "I should have known," he said as he quitted his laughed down. "You still have the weakness in you. But not for long. I'll take care of you, Dani. I'll show you the light. You don't need that weak parasite eating away at your true power anymore."

"What are you talking about?" I asked breathlessly as I shook my head. He was too far gone. All the torture had driven him to insanity.

His face suddenly took a 180 turn. It went from cold and cruel to pitiful and as if on the verge of tears. "Please don't scream," he pleaded like a small child. "You know what happens when we scream. I don't want the bad stuff."

He looked terrified so I didn whatever I could to put him at ease. "I won't scream," I said reassuringly. Perhaps he was experiencing a flashback? He wasn't well.

"Good," he said, his face and voice returning back to that which it had been before, except so much worse and much more terrifying.

Suddenly, in a movement so quick that I didn't have time to react let alone scream, he rushed towards me with the bulky metal gloves extended. Instead of feeling the usual siring pain of being stabbed, when the strange talons entered me it felt as if I was being ripped in two. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. When the pain finally stopped I opened my eyes and gasped. I was looking right in the eyes of my human half.

"Wha?" each of us stammered as we examined the other. What had just happened? Was this a new ghost power? I knew Danny and Vlad could duplicate themselves, but I thought it would be years before I would be able to it. Odd time and place for a new power though.

Out of curiosity I reached deep inside myself for my human half. I searched for that core desperately, longing to find the part of me that was human. But it was gone. It was all gone. There was no longer any human half. I was just Dani the ghost.

"What just happened?" I asked Danny, who was marveling at the gloves on his hands.

"I'm freeing you," he answered. "Just as I freed myself. We don't need to be half a meat-sack. We, the ghosts, are what true power is."

"Are you trying to tell me you separated me from my human half?" I demanded, piecing it together. "How did you even do that?"

"Ghost Gauntlets," he said as he held up the gloves in the air, as if those two words answered everything.

"So you think I'm free now that I'm just a ghost?" My voice was nearing to the point of a scream. "What were you thinking?"

"You're not free yet," he said darkly. Before I had time to react he quickly raised his hand and flashed a powerful ghost blast at my human half. My human half crashed into a wall of shelves filled with all sorts of ghost weapons and torture devices. The shelves came crashing down, burying my human half in the heavy wood and ghost machinery. I could no longer tell if my human half was even alive or dead.

I took a deep breath as I tried to cool my anger. I could worry about the other half of myself later. Right now, Danny needed me. In this state he would never listen to reason. As soon as Jazz and Vlad got down here there was no telling what he would do. He was too dangerous. The only way I would ever be able to get him to safety without him hurting himself or anyone else in the process would be to overshadow him and fly him out of here.

I couldn't give him any sort of a warning. After making up my mind what to do I rushed towards him.

As soon as I entered him something happened that had never happened before while overshadowing someone. Pain ripped through me. It felt as if I was being eaten alive. I screamed out, but I only heard Danny's scream. It was as if we were melting together. We were fusing! I tried to exit him but there was no way to stop it. The process had already begun.

Danny and I were, in all reality, the same person. All the power and strength within this being was doubling. A new, more powerful of ghost was forming. Now, it was a battle over who would be the consciousness of this being. Myself or Danny? I tried to fight it as much as I could, but even in his broken state and even more broken of mind he was still more powerful than me. He had more practice and experience on his side. I soon felt myself being sucked away into nonexistence.

My last hope was that Jazz and Vlad could be able to stop what Danny had now become. He was dangerous. I could feel the hate and anger within him. If not stopped, he was going to destroy every last human on the planet, and I was the one who had just given him the extra power to do it.

Just as I slipped into the realm of nonexistence I called out to Danny, not sure of even how I was even able to talk.

"Tell him I just wanted to make him proud. See ya, Cuz."

**We're getting down to the wire here. Very close to being done. **

**What's keeping Vlad and Jazz?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Jazz tells this chapter.**

The ghost shield had been dropped. The battle had begun.

"Are you ready?" Vlad asked as he stepped forward.

I nodded then braced myself for the oncoming coldness that was about to overtake me. As he overshadowed my body I took a backseat in my mind. I hated this feeling. I hated not being in control over my own body. I felt like nothing more than a meat puppet, which was probably way all the ghosts kept referring to the operatives as 'meat-sacks'.

We flew past the yard where the ghosts and GIW operatives were engaged in an epic battle and right into the building. As soon as we landed he exited my body and gave me a moment to stabilize myself.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked around.

I nodded and looked for Dani. She was supposed to meet us right inside the building so we could all do down and save Danny together. The operative she had been overshadowing was here—now finally dead—but not Dani.

"Where is she?" I finally asked.

Vlad shook his head. "She probably got distracted by the battle. She can handle herself. Let's go."

As we ran to the elevator we came to a sudden stop. My mother had just turned a corner, ghost gun in hand, looking around confused but determined. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw us, but she quickly recovered.

"I should have known it was you," she scoffed. "Always were too much trouble for your own good, Wisconsin Ghost." She then turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "But what are _you_ doing with _him_?"

"I always thought you were better than this, Maddie," Vlad began as he changed from his Plasmuis form to that of Masters. My mother's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"You're one too?" she gasped.

Vlad gave a small nod then spoke, "And one of my daughters is the same as well."

_"Daughters?" _she exclaimed, gun slacking from her confusion and disbelief.

"Mom," I fumed, hating that word being applied to the monster before me, "why? Why would you do this to us?"

My mother shook her head dismissingly. "You just don't understand yet, Jazz. Some things are just too abominable and evil to be left alive."

Vlad changed back into the form of Plasmuis and chuckled darkly, "My thoughts exactly."

Faster than I could even blink, he rushed towards my mother and overshadowed her. It appeared as though she fought against him for a moment but he soon took control over her.

"There's so much I want to do to you," he said using her voice as he raised her hand towards a rolling desk chair. He sent out blue flames from my mother's hand and ignited it. "But I haven't the time. What I do have time for, however, is to show you how it feels to be tormented and there being nothing you could do about it."

He took off her gloves as he made her kneel before the flames. He made her stick both of her hands into the fire. The blue flames licked her skin as they danced. He smiled, but made no sounds. Soon red blisters formed all over the hands. The smell of burning flesh filled the hair and the skin began to melt.

"That hurts, doesn't it?" he chuckled. He appeared to be talking to my mother who was taking a backseat show in her own body. "No, I will not stop….I don't care if you're sorry. You're far past the grasp of salvation or mercy now, old friend." He then stood up and brought the incredibly flammable material of her hazmat suit down to the flames. She ignited instantly.

As Vlad removed himself from her she instantly began screaming and running about, frantically trying to smother the flames that coated her whole body. She ran out of the doors away from us, seeking someone to save her from burning to death. But no one could help her. It was too late.

"Come on," he said to me, breaking me out of the shock I had found myself in. It wasn't everyday one watched their mother's flesh melted off and liked it.

We then rode down the elevator to the floor where they were keeping Danny. As soon as we got off we were greeted with the most horrible noise I had ever heard in my entire life, including having just heard my mother scream from being caught on fire. It was a scream that sounded as if the walls of hell had been broken down and we were listening to the countless tortured, flaming souls below. Vlad and I both covered our ears in an attempt to filter out the horrible sound.

"Danny!" I yelled as soon as it was over. We stabilized ourselves then bolted towards the metal door at the end of the hall. "Danny!"

**Would this be something you all would want me to end so as there could be the possibility of a sequel? Or do you all just want this to be over with already?**

**There's a surprise coming.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	54. Chapter 54

**As told by Jazz.**

"Danny?"

As soon as we stepped foot into the room we froze. The sight was so horrendous I felt as if I was going to vomit. Blood was everywhere. Bodies were strewn across the room. K and O were dead as well as what once must have been my father. The human form of my brother was also on the floor, appearing to have been beaten to death. Dani laid motionless buried beneath heavy shelves and ghost weapons. I wanted to go see if either of them were okay, but Vlad stopped me.

There, over in the far corner with his back turned to us, was Danny—or Danny Phantom, to be more precise. He was curdled into a ball as he hovered above the floor. He was shaking violently and letting out gasping, whimpering sobs.

"Danny?" I called out quietly. There was just something about him. Be it the fact that his human form lay on the floor motionless or even just his unusually strong aura he was casting off around him, something warned us we shouldn't get too close. Not yet, anyways.

He didn't to appear to have heard me. His sounds got louder as he tried to erect himself but collapsed onto the floor.

"Danny, it's me. Jazz," I called out a little louder.

This time he heard me. He lifted his head and looked me straight in the eyes. He didn't say a word. He only looked at me. His eyes looked so dead, so painful, so sad. And yet they also looked wild, cruel, and dangerous. My mind raced with all the things they could have done to him. I wanted to resurrect my parents just to kill them all over again.

After staring at each other for nearly a minute without saying anything, he clenched his fists and his body spazzed. "It's my fault you're dead!" he bellowed out in agony. He then buried his face into the ground and sobbed even harder.

It was then that I noticed it. It was something Danny had told me about so long ago. The cracks on his skin. He had just fused with Dani's ghost.

Fear rushed through me. I knew well of the dark future Danny had prevented. However, it was during that time that Danny had fused with Vlad's ghost. Danny and Dani were essentially the same person, Dani's being his clone and all. What did that mean for him? Was he going to become that dark version of himself? Or was that only so if he fused with Vlad? Did he plan on doing that? How had he even been able to fuse with her ghost in the first place? The Ghost Gauntlets on the floor told me how he had separated their ghost selves in order to be able to fuse them together; but as for everything else, I had no idea.

"Danny, I'm not dead," I finally said after regaining my voice.

Vlad must have formulated a plan because he motioned me over towards the wall where the shelves had collapsed. His eyes weren't on Dani, however. They were on something else that I didn't see. He motioned for me to stop talking as we crept over to the wall, careful not to make any noises that would tell Danny what we were doing.

"You're dead," Danny sobbed harder, his voice raising to the point of screaming at times. "And it's because of me. Fenton made me tell them. I'll avenge you, Jazz. Don't worry. I'm going to kill them all."

We finally made it to the wall. Vlad reached down amongst the fallen ghost weapons and I saw what he had been eying.

"No," I hissed as my heart came crashing to the floor. "You can't!"

He shook his head sadly as he raised it and aimed towards my little brother who was still sobbing on the floor. "I have to, Jazz. I'm sorry."

I didn't want him to do it. I wanted to dash over and knock it out of his hands. But I didn't. After taking a deep breath he pushed the button and the scream that sounded as if it had been from the gates of hell echoed against the walls.

"I'm sorry, Little Badger."

**Hm, what did Vlad do?**

**Only one more chapter left. It'll be then I'll announce whether or not there will be a sequel.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	55. The End

**Told by Jazz. Last chapter, darlings.**

Two days later.

"There you go. Right in front so that everyone can see it." I clicked the pen then set it down on the nightstand.

"Thanks!" she beamed as she looked down at the signed plaster. "I've never broken a bone before!"

"Yeah," I laughed. "And now you have two to make up for lost time!"

Dani smiled widely as she looked down at her elevated, plaster encased leg and arm. "Vlad's going to sign them too," she said as she peeked around me to look at the door. "After he gets done, of course."

I nodded then looked at the door too. "He said he should have it done today."

It wasn't five minutes later when we heard a soft knock at the door and saw Vlad's head pocking in.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted. "How are you doing, Dani?" He walked over to her bedside and made sure that her leg and arm were properly elevated.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly. "Is it done yet?"

Vlad nodded. "It is. Are you two ready?"

"Yes!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

Vlad gave a half smile then a nod. "Shall we then?" he asked as he held his arms out towards Dani. After she gave a nod he lifted her up into his arms and carried her out into the hall, myself following just a step behind him.

We walked down several corridors and took several turns until we finally reached it. It was a huge room, nearly the size of a gymnasium, with a smaller square room in the center—very similar to what I had been in not too long ago. A glowing ghost shield surrounded the smaller room, giving it an ominous appearance.

Vlad walked up and placed his palm over a touchpad. As soon as it recognized his palm print the ghost shield disappeared for a couple seconds, enough time for him to cross over to the other side. Not two seconds later the shield was back up.

"I don't want to do it," he had said to me when he first told me about the ghost shield. "But it's too dangerous not to have one, at least in the beginning."

I finally agreed, though I still wasn't happy about it.

We then walked up to the door. After Vlad unlocked it we all walked it and I gasped. I knew Vlad was good, but not this good.

The entire interior of the room was made to look like an exact replica of Danny's old room back before our house collapsed. His bed, his posters, his desk, and all other sorts of odds and ends to give it the exact same feel that his other one had had. There was only one difference though.

On his desk stood the Fenton Thermos. The one that Vlad had sucked him into back at the GIW facility. Vlad had been worried that Danny was too mentally unstable to understand reason back at the lab. "He was going to kill us all, Jazz," he told me directly afterwards. "Look at what he's done here in this room. He wouldn't give a second thought at killing again. He wouldn't even realize what he was doing."

Danny had also separated both his and Dani's two halves and fused together with her ghost half. Vlad was worried that Danny would do the same to him, which would damage Danny forever beyond repair—if he wasn't to that point already.

After Vlad had sucked him into the Fenton Thermos we instantly ran to see if Danny's and Dani's human halves were alive or dead. Danny's human half was dead, but Dani was just unconscious. She had received a couple of broken bones and a concussion, but she was going to be alright. We then burnt down the facility and made sure every last one of the GIW operatives were dead. We brought Dani back to one of Vlad's mansions to get her medical attention and Vlad began constructing a room for Danny to recover, both physically and mentally, in.

I slowly walked towards the Thermos. I took it up in my arms and held it close. I wanted to hug Danny so bad, but I doubted he would let me once I released him. He thought I was dead, after all. Even through the cold metal of the Thermos, as I held it close to me I could hear the faint sounds of Danny crying and screaming hysterically. My heart broke and the tears that I had been holding back for so long finally came.

"I'm sorry," my voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

I held out the Thermos, directed it towards the bed, and took a deep breath before pressing the release button. As soon as he landed on the bed he let out a scream and began looking around frantically trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"I'm sorry!" he cried out as he jumped off the bed and curled into a ball behind it. "I'm sorry! I'll be good!"

"It's okay, Daniel," Vlad said as he angled himself so Danny could see him. "You're safe. You're home."

Danny covered his ears and shook his head, tears flowing down harder.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed my brother. I needed my hero.

"Jazz, no!" Vlad cried out as I ran towards him.

I ignored warning. I raced towards his side and wrapped my arms around him. He jerked back but then saw me. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped disbelievingly.

"They're dead, Danny," I said as I wrapped my arms around him again, fighting against him when he tried to jerk away. "Every last one of them. They're all dead. They can never hurt you again."

Danny stopped fighting. He hesitated for a moment then wrapped his arms around me. We both then began sobbing into each other's shoulders like babies.

"No one's ever going to hurt you again," I sobbed. "I promise you that, little brother. I love you. You know that, right?"

He shook his head and cried harder. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not," I argued. I then sat back and made him look me directly in the eyes. "None of this is your fault. You got that? None of it. We're going to make it through this, Danny. Together. Okay?"

He nodded then buried his face into my shoulder. I stroked his hair as I felt his tears soaking my neck.

This was my brother. No matter how broken, how damaged, he was and always would be, my hero.

**And so here we are, the end. I want to thank you if you've actually read it this far. Through all my twisted writings. I hope you've craved cheese at some point during this.**

**I want to give a special thank you to all you repeat offenders in regards to reviewing. I'm thankful towards all those who reviewed, but a special thank you to those who kept reviewing again and again. It was my motivation to keep moving forward.**

**So here we have it. An impromptu Danny Phantom fanfiction that was updated daily and made up on the spot. Rather good exercise for me as a writer, I believe. If only I could do such things during Nanowrimo.**

**I'm currently debating whether or not I should go back and edit it in an attempt to make it all flow better. I'm afraid doing that would take away from the feat of it being impromptu, however. So I think I'll refrain. We'll see though.**

**Anyways, I said I would reveal whether or not I would do a sequel to this. And the answer is, I will. I might take a small break though (like a week) to work on my original stuff, but I will do one.**

**So here we have it.**

**As always, thanks for reading! Please review! Even if its just to tell me I have a twisted mind or my writing is unicorn shit!**

**XOXOX**

**Alchemy.**


End file.
